Sozin's Comet My Way
by LuvStarWars
Summary: For those of you who were dissappointed in the Avatar finale, or just like Zutara, I hope you will enjoy this. : Zutara, Sukka, Taang Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I've been virtually nonexistent on this site... I've been busy, and working on other stories. SORRY!!! But I would just like to share this story with you, because I'm very proud of it myself, and I hope you all will like it...**

**IMO, the Avatar finale was not good at all. Please don't flame me for that, it's just my own opinion, and I respect the opinions of those who loved the finale. That's great, I'm really happy for you, honest. :) But the finale just did not cut it for me, and not because Zutara didn't happen, either, so don't EVEN give me crap about that, because it's not true. So anyway, for myself to soothe my own unmet desires, and for those of you who felt the same about the finale as I did, I wrote this. Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! And don't flame either, please. It's not nice. :)  
**

Sozin's Comet My Way

Part 1

The Phoenix King

Streams of sizzling fire tore across the sky, painting streaks of orange energy over the blue. The Avatar's friends watched in awe. All except for one.

"You're still holding back," Zuko declared from his place near the front porch of his father's summer home.

Katara glanced at him incredulously from her seat on the steps. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, gesturing to the last airbender. Aang did a jump, flipped in the air, and landed in a blaze of fire, seemingly proving her point. "Aang's doing great. His form is perfect after all I've seen you teach him."

"His form is good, but the energy behind his attack is still too weak," Zuko pointed out calmly. "He's afraid of the fire that he should be controlling. If he isn't a complete master of his own fire, it will escape him. He'll lose control."

Katara opened her mouth to protest, but found she had nothing to say against the firebender. Sadly, Zuko knew his own element far too intimately. The scar on his face proved that. She couldn't argue with him on his own ground.

Defeated, the waterbender looked away, crossing her arms, and mumbled, "If you say so."

"I do," the traitor prince answered, cracking a smile at last, however smug it may have been. His gaze flicked to Katara for the smallest second, and the smile changed. It was over so fast, Katara thought she hadn't noticed it.

"Excuse me!" Aang called from his spot on the sandy walkway in front of the house, "Sifu Hotman?!"

Katara let out an exaggerated laugh at the flush that swept over Zuko's face. Toph snickered.

"Now, now, Sparky, he means that in the best possible way."

Zuko took a long, deep breath, letting it out in a loud sigh that made the entire gang see a little steam. His voice remained calm to the little earthbender's surprise when he answered his pupil, "Yes… Aang."

Aang scratched the back of his neck. "Um, can I have a break? I've been training for a couple hours now and it's getting pretty hot ou-"

"No."

Aang's spine slumped noticeably. "But I-"

"You still have a lot to learn," Zuko interrupted, his voice deathly serious. "Sozin's Comet is coming in four days, and your firebending still needs a lot of work. And you still need to learn how to redirect lightning."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, crossing her hands behind her head and rest against the stairs, "and I still have to give you a lesson in metalbending and sandbending."

Suki, who had been comfortably cradled in Sokka's arms, felt herself jerk to the side as Sokka jumped up. "Sandbending?! That's great! We could have a beach party!"

Zuko glowered at the Watertribe warrior, his stare cold despite the warmth of his element. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Aang has a lot of firebending to learn! He can't waste his time playing around!"

"It wouldn't be a _waste_," Sokka argued. "Aang could learn some good sandbending, I could spend time with Suki, Katara could play with her water, and frankly Zuko, it would be a good opportunity for you to loosen up a little bit. There, everyone wins!"

"I don't need to loosen up! You need to straighten up!" Zuko's eyes darkened with his tone. No one dared mistake the gravity of his words. "No doubt the Firelord will strike the Earth Kingdom's remaining free states and bring them down, and once the Earth Kingdom has fallen, then what's left? The Watertribes may be strong, but even they won't hold against this new power." Sokka and Katara fell deathly still, memories of the raids flashing through their minds. Zuko saw his point getting across. "Sozin's Comet is almost here, and if Aang doesn't defeat my father before then, we can all kiss the world and everything on it goodbye."

No one spoke. Zuko turned back to Aang, his face stone hard. "Now keep going. And stop playing around. Fight to kill."

The boy's gray eyes widened. "Kill?!" cried several voices at once. Zuko looked around the circle of paled faces, shocked. Only Toph seemed to agree with his words.

"I thought that's what the Avatar's goal has been all along!" Zuko exclaimed, convinced that it couldn't be done any other way. "Kill the Firelord and end the war? Isn't that what you've been trying to do, Aang?" he added, setting his steely gaze on the boy, who suddenly looked a lot smaller and weaker than he had a few moments ago.

"I… well, I knew I would have to face the Firelord," the airbender stuttered, "but… I always thought I could stop him a different way-"

"What other way?!" Zuko stepped forward. "If my father is dethroned, it won't matter. He'll raise another army anyway, with bribes and fear alone. As long as Ozai is allowed to live, he can still cause destruction and pain in the world, and this war will never end!"

Katara stood behind him. "But there has to be another way," she insisted. "Aang isn't ready to fight with that kind of ferocity. You said so yoursel-"

"That kind of ferocity?!" Zuko practically screamed. His finger made a fist so tight his knuckles turned white, and he pointed painfully at his scar, though no one could look at it. "You think this was an accident?! You think I was playing with fire and got burned?! My _father_ gave this to me!"

Katara gasped and her eyes went wide. Suki clamped her hand over her mouth to hide her cry, and Sokka's grip tightened on her as his mouth went slack. Aang just looked away, and Toph shook her head, her blind eyes squeezed shut.

Zuko continued, "And who knows what he's done to my mother! Do any of you know what Ozai does to his prisoners of war? I know! He puts them on the front lines, unarmed, disguised as Fire Nation soldiers! That ENTERTAINS him!"

The rest of the group stared at the ground in silence, and Zuko let his voice lower. It went hoarse, but he didn't notice. "You say the Avatar isn't ready to kill Ozai?" he asked, his tawny eyes drilling into Katara, but she refused to meet his gaze. Her eyes exposed the pain she was feeling. "You say he's not ready for that kind of ferocity? Well Ozai is. If Aang works hard enough, he can do it. He has to. He _will_."

"Zuko's right," Toph spoke up, her voice quiet and serious. "Aang is thinking like an airbender again. There's no different angle, no other way. He has to face the Firelord head on, like a rock, like I told him when he was learning earthbending."

Grateful for the support, Zuko stared back at Katara, but the waterbender kept her eyes away. It was Suki who spoke first.

"I understand where you're coming from, Zuko. Really, I do. I've seen the devastation the Fire Nation can cause, and I've been a part of it first hand. You know that. But I don't think that working every hour of the day will do much good. Maybe Aang should take a quick break. Maybe a little sandbending training will help him cool off. And besides, it'll give you and Sokka a chance to plan some kind of strategy. I mean, you know the Fire Nation best of all of us, and Sokka's the best strategist. It would be good for all of us."

Zuko seemed grimly satisfied. "Okay, fine. But only for an hour. Then it's back to firebending."

But Aang was already gone, Toph on his heels. Katara and Suki hesitated, unsure of what to do. Sokka gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Go ahead and have some fun," he urged with a smile. "You deserve it."

Suki returned the Watertribe warrior's kiss. "Thanks, Sokka," she beamed, then turned and followed Aang and Toph down the path. Katara followed her, deciding it would be best if she made sure Toph didn't bruise Aang up too much. Plus, she needed to think about some things.

"When Aang's done," Zuko called after her, "tell him to meet me in the courtyard for more training."

"Okay," she agreed, her joy at working with her element stifled by Zuko's disturbing news.

*~~!*!~~*

Aang could already feel his stress over the Comet slipping away as the ocean came into view and the waterbender inside him felt the pull of the tides. His feet flew over the soft sand, but they'd barely hit the water when a giant tongue of sediments rose up before him, halting him in his tracks.

"Slow down there, Twinkletoes," Toph said from behind him. "We have training to do."

Groaning, Aang turned back to his earthbending teacher and readied himself for a beating. He envied the Watertribe girl and the Kyoshi warrior swimming through the cool waves.

Katara froze a board of ice beneath her feet and coasted the ocean swells with the grace of a master waterbender, but her brilliant smile had vanished since Zuko's outburst. It made Aang think…

And he was pounded right in the gut by an arm of sand.

"Come on, Twinkletoes, keep your head in the game!" Toph shouted from across the sand. The Avatar could tell this would be a long hour…

*~~!*!~~*

Bruised and aching, Aang stumbled into the courtyard with Toph behind him and Katara leading, earning for himself a quizzical stare from his firebending teacher.

"What happened to you?" Zuko demanded crossly. Katara just stepped aside, shaking her head as Aang limped over to the middle of the courtyard.

"Metal…bending… training…" Aang groaned as he tried to stretch. Then he thought better of it and just slumped against the fountain, sticking his face under the trickling water for a little refreshment.

Zuko's good eyebrow rose. "I thought you were supposed to be sandbending."

"I did… and I did okay…" Aang tried to roll his shoulder and winced. "Then Toph wanted me to take a whack at metalbending…"

"And the metalbending took a whack at you instead," Zuko finished, making Toph snort a laugh.

"I'll say!"

Aang just glared.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, now that you've had a break from firebending training-"

"Some break…"

"-let's get going. And like I said, fight to kill."

Aang immediately tensed, and Katara sighed quietly. Aches forgotten, the last airbender stood, dwarfed by his firebending teacher, but still willing to argue.

"But I don't want to have to kill the Firelord," he insisted. "There has to be some other w-"

A fire blast aimed for his head silenced him. Katara cried out and tried to run for Aang, but a rock brace on both her feet stopped her in her tracks. The waterbender glared at Toph, though the effect was lost, and the earthbender just shook her head.

"This has to be done," she said quietly, even as Aang leaped away, shouting.

"Are you crazy?!" the Avatar exclaimed, his dark eyes wild, "What are you doing, Zuko?!"

"I'm teaching you a lesson," Zuko hissed before firing again. Aang leapt away, spinning his hands to call up a wind. The fire died away, only to be replaced by a stronger blast. Panicked, Aang dashed out of the courtyard, flying through the trees with Zuko close behind, shooting streams of fire all the way. Only after they had disappeared from sight did Toph release an angry Katara from the stone shackles on her feet.

"We have to do something!" Katara insisted, but she hadn't taken two steps before a rock wall came up around her.

"Aang needs to face this, Katara," Toph said from behind her. "You can't baby him forever…"

*~~!*!~~*

Fire snaked through the treetops, licking at Aang's heels, forcing him to fly faster. He heard a snarl from behind him, far too close for comfort, and another fire blast singed the edge of his robe.

"I'm not going to fight you, Zuko!" the Avatar called back to his teacher. Zuko ran along the ground, keeping up perfectly with the fleeing airbender.

"Didn't you hear what I said about my father?!" the firebender roared. "Do you pay attention to anything I tell you?!"

Aang purposefully slowed and leapt over Zuko's head, jumping through the trees in the opposite direction. Zuko skidded to a halt, sending an open stream of fire after the boy. Palm trees ignited and collapsed. Aang cried out as a circle of licking flames surrounded him. Zuko jumped into the circle, his hands already preparing another attack.

"Enough!" Aang cried, calling the air around him. It swirled wildly, knocking Zuko off his feet. The flames snuffed out in a great whirl, and the Avatar himself seemed to burst into flame with the force of his anger. "I'm not fighting you, and I'm not killing the Firelord!"

Zuko staggered to his feet, his eyes dark. "Then there is no hope at all."

*~~!*!~~*

The moon's shrinking face cast the ground into the dark shadows of palm trees. Inside the Firelord's summer home, the chambers were darker, concealing Aang's restless form lying in his bed. The Avatar tossed, trying to find peace, but failing.

Everything he'd ever learned told him that all life was sacred. How could he throw that away now? How could he kill someone? A life, even a twisted one, was precious to the world.

But if Zuko was right… how could he stop the war without killing Ozai? If he survived, he could escape. He would raise another army, cause rebellions, retake the Fire Nation, start another war, do unspeakable things. Zuko was right. There could be no hope of peace unless the Firelord was destroyed.

Deeply troubled, Aang tossed his sheets aside and left his room, walking the halls in silence. Once, he stepped on a creaky board and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, but no one came, so he continued on out.

The moon turned the world into a spider's web of shadows, the midnight breeze carried the salty smell of the ocean inland, and the noises of night formed a lullaby that began to sooth Aang's troubled mind. He needed advice. Normally, he looked to his friends for that, but what they would tell him… he just couldn't do it.

*~~!*!~~*

The sudden groan of old wood woke Toph from her light sleep. She sat up from her spot on the floor next to the bed, waiting for a trail of vibrations to hit her waiting palm. The steps in the hall were far too light for any normal person.

"Bad move, Twinkletoes."

*~~!*!~~*

His footsteps took him along the beach. The normally warm sand felt cool and fresh under his toes. The roar and crash of waves echoed in his ears. But the powers of the rolling waves were doldrums compared to the tumult of the young airbender's mind.

A cliff had risen from the beach on Aang's left, creating a wide path of sand between the ocean and the rock face. The tide was low, but when high, it would come right up to the stone, crushing anything between them between the awesome force water and earth. To distract his thoughts, Aang studied the texture of the algae-covered cliff. He could feel the countless years it had taken to carve every rib in the stone, every indentation, every layer. And something else… there was something else. His palm, running along the rock, buzzed with energy. What could it be?

Suddenly, the cliff disappeared from under his hand. Aang stopped. Staring, he had to squint hard before he could tell the shadows of the new tunnel from the dark stone face. A freezing draft wandered out of the cliff mouth, making the airbender shiver hard. He could feel energy in that wind, unnatural energy. He could sense…

"The Spirit World?"

Ember Island had always seemed special for him, but Aang had never considered the possibility that it was a _spiritual_ kind of special.

Without hesitation, the Avatar entered the tunnel. In seconds, he was swallowed by unyielding darkness.

*~~!*!~~*

She'd been working on her sandbending ever since the gang had arrived on Ember Island. Even in the shifting, squishy sediments, the blind earthbender could make out the world around her.

And she could feel the vibrations of a certain airbender up ahead.

Toph shook her head as she marched up the beach. Running away again, when the Comet was only a few days away, with the entire world counting on him? Was Aang really that much of an opossumchicken? That was exactly what Toph planned to find out.

*~~!*!~~*

The cave's walls weren't natural. Aang ran his right hand over the glassy smooth surface, the other lit with a small flame to light the way. The black rock shone bloody orange with the reflection of the fire, and Aang couldn't help but get a sick feeling when he looked into the wall and saw his own reflection among all that shiny red. And yet, he couldn't take his eyes off the walls. They were so smooth and sparkly and dark, like an endless ocean of ink mixed with silver glitter. Like a precious stone glowing in the moonlight. Like a-

"Roku?!"

Aang stared hard into the wall. He'd seen Roku in his reflection, he knew he had. But now the reflection changed. Kyoshi… no, a Watertribe man… then a female Air Nomad.

Suddenly, faces covered the walls, all silent, all serious. Aang again saw Roku and Kyoshi, the only two familiar faces in a sea of hundreds of strangers. Stunned speechless, Aang couldn't protest when his feet automatically began to walk down the tunnel, through the see of reflections. It was like a fractured mirror, each chipped piece reflecting a different image.

"If… if Roku and Kyoshi are here," Aang stuttered to himself, his voice a hoarse whisper, "then these people must be Avatars. These are my past lives!"

He'd seen them once in stone at the Southern Air Temple, but now, in color, against the bright red background of the fire's reflection, they seemed so much more tangible then ever before. They didn't move, but they didn't have to.

Suddenly, Aang's mind seemed to explode. Feelings and memories not his own flooded his consciousness. He saw so many people, people he'd never known or seen, places he'd never been to and could never imagine, felt emotions he'd never felt before. They crowded his thoughts, squeezing them away until all that remained were these alien memories. So many personalities, strengths, weaknesses, flooded his body until it felt like it would break, like he would be overwhelmed.

Powerful spasms shook the Avatar's body, his head almost exploded with pain. He cried out, the howl echoing forever on through the tunnel. And then, as soon as it had come, the intruding memories were gone, and the pain stopped, leaving Aang breathless, facedown in the sand.

All those memories… those personalities, those places, those people, all so strange to him and yet distantly familiar… they had to have been from his past lives. This had never happened to him before, or at least not on this scale. Roku had shown him scenes from his past many times, but Aang had never come into contact with the memories, no, the very _presence_ of all the past Avatar's at once. They had been buried in his unconscious mind, never meant to be released. But somehow, they had been. Why now?

Why here?

And then he saw the light in the distance.

*~~!*!~~*

Toph knew almost as soon as her hand came into contact with the glassy stone of the tunnel that it had not been carved by any man or beast existing. It was natural – somehow – and special. Very special.

The second thing she knew as she went on was that it was getting harder and harder to feel the vibrations of the airbender up ahead. He wasn't getting further away, she could tell, but the sand beneath her feet seemed to blur her vision more than usual, almost like she was losing her ability to see through sand. Pretty soon, everything had become an incomprehensible blur.

Okay, time to give up the chase.

"Aang?" the truly blind earthbender called, expecting any minute to hear the Avatar's surprised exclamation. She didn't. "Aang?" she tried again. "Twinkletoes? Anybody in here?"

Silence.

Stillness.

Well, obviously he wasn't there, though Toph would have bet money she had felt Aang come in. She couldn't go on in this complete blackness, and Aang wouldn't come to her. The only thing she could do was turn around and go back. So she did.

And she ran right into a wall, a seamless, glassy-smooth wall. Puzzled and more than a little scared, Toph thrust her palms into the wall, attempting to blow a hole in it. Nothing happened. She tried again, pushing harder. The wall held.

And then Toph panicked.

*~~!*!~~*

The light remained steady in the distance, a pinpoint of white against a sea of darkness. Aang stared at it hard, forgetting to blink, his mouth going slack. He knew what it was before before he realized he was moving towards it. A door to the Spirit World. A feeling deep in his gut told him that much.

He could find Roku, get advice, and maybe some information on what had just happened to him.

Suddenly, a voice echoed past him from behind, bouncing off the walls so many times it was impossible to make out what it said. But he did recognize the voice itself. And she sounded quite distressed.

"Toph!" Aang shouted, standing and turning away from the light. But the instant he turned away, his stomach wrenched inside his body, and he fell to his knees. The Avatar opened his eyes and gasped.

He was in the Spirit World.

*~~!*!~~*

She'd called Aang's name several times, and still no response. She couldn't see anything through the blur this strange sand left her in. And she couldn't earthbend the wall trapping her in the tunnel.

"Aang! Aang, come on, this is serious! Where are you!"

A long minute of silence followed her. Toph opened her mouth to shout again, and at that moment, her body yanked back, knocking her hard into the ground.

"Toph! How did you get here?!" Aang's voice, and from the sound of it, he was right next to her. Toph stood up, but when her feet hit the solid ground, all she could feel was the dirt beneath her feet.

"Aang?" she asked quietly, her voice quivering.

"Yeah?"

"… Where are you?"

"You mean you can't- Oh no!" A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, but it was gentle enough that Toph knew it was Aang. "Toph… I don't know how, but… you're in the Spirit World. And… you can't bend here."

"But that means I can't see! I can't see anything! Where's the way out? Take me back! Take me back NOW, Aang!"

Aang paused, every second of silence making Toph's heart beat faster.

"Toph… I can't see the way we came in. We can't get out without Hei Bai… and I don't know where he is."

Under normal circumstances, Toph would have hated herself for the quake in her voice and the tears already sliding down her cheeks. "So we're stuck here?!"

*~~!*!~~*

Fire Nation flags whipped in the warm breeze, making Azula smile. She stood beside her father, looking out over the fleet of battle ready airships that would soon be burning the Earth Kingdom to a crisp, leaving nothing behind.

"I cannot wait to watch the Earth Kingdom's land burn," the princess hissed, her eyes flashing with maniacal glee.

Her father never flinched.

"You won't see it."

Azula's smile vanished instantly. "What? Why not?! We planned to go together! I thought-"

"You must stay here," Ozai cut in. He turned on her, his golden eyes firm. "While I am gone, I want you to watch over the Fire Nation. You will be the next Firelord."

Shocked but insanely pleased, Azula let herself smile darkly. "In that case, I accept. I am honored that you would trust me with such a position."

"There is no one I trust more."

"But then… what of you? Are you stepping down?" Azula couldn't help the undertone of greed that slipped into her voice.

"Better," Ozai hissed. "I am rising up!" His voice rose, echoing over the courtyard where the airships, and their hundreds of soldiers, stood at attention. "I will become the supreme ruler of the entire earth, and the four nations will be united under one flag. My flag." On cue, enormous red flags bearing the golden form of a phoenix unfurled from the sides of the airships, and every battalion raised their own. As the swarm of red and gold armored soldiers rose up as one in a tremendous roar that shook the earth under Azula's feet, one voice stood out above the rest, making her heart still in awe. "I declare myself the Phoenix King!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, y'all, here's the second part. I didn't get many reviews last chapter, and that's kind of discouraging... Thank you to all you did review, but for those who didn't and read the story, and who read this chapter, please, please, PLEASE review? Pretty please? It really encourages me, and helps me feel like posting this story that I've worked for hours on is actually worth it, so please? :)**

Sozin's Comet My Way

Part 2

The Old Masters

Sleep had avoided Katara for most of the night before she decided to give up on it. Her mind whirled with what Zuko had said to Aang… what he had said to all of them.

Katara shivered despite the warm breeze rising out of the ocean below the balcony railing she was perched on. The sun would rise in only a little while to light the world, but it couldn't shine any guiding lights on Katara's lost mind.

She knew _her_ father would never do such a thing like Ozai did to Zuko, and it was hard to imagine such cruelty from a father to his son. The men of the Southern Water Tribe were strong and fierce in battle, but to their families, they were immovable guardians willing to sacrifice anything for those they loved. Why would any man do something so morbid and cruel to his own flesh? Katara shivered again, a tear of sympathy sliding down her cheek.

The sudden creak of boards behind her alerted Katara to her guest. She started, but the waterbender hadn't even had time to wipe away her tears and turn around before Zuko whispered,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were out here…" Katara could hear him leaving.

"No, it's okay," she quickly spoke up. Zuko paused. "You can't sleep either?" she added with an understanding smile.

The firebender nodded, his eyes darker than usual. There were unmistakable rings under his eyes, and his mouth was a tight line. His exhaustion and worry were painfully clear in the tenseness of his body, but it escaped Katara's attention how he relaxed when he approached and sat down on the railing beside her.

"Are you worried too?" Zuko asked first.

"About Aang's decision?" Katara confirmed. "Yeah. At first I thought there had to be some way for him to stop the Firelord without killing him, but… what you said about the prisoners of war… it showed me that Ozai will do anything to get what he wants, just like Azula."

"Just like me," Zuko murmured, so low Katara almost didn't hear. But she did hear.

"But you're determined to do what's right," the waterbender quickly corrected, her eyes flooding with compassion. "You gave up everything you had and had ever hoped for to help the Avatar- Aang I mean. You're doing everything you can to teach him firebending, you brought my father back to me, you… you helped me find my mother's killer… You've done a lot, and it's not fair to compare yourself to Azula and Ozai. You would never…"

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw setting. In profile, Katara couldn't see the scar, but she knew all too well that it was there, real, and it probably hurt a lot. Not physically, but emotionally. And that pain, Zuko couldn't escape. At least not yet.

Her hands trembling uncontrollably, Katara reached over and gently slipped her fingers over Zuko's scar, feeling for the second time the rough texture masking what would have been a perfect face. Zuko's eyes snapped open, but he didn't pull away. Katara could feel his face warming under her palm, and when the Fire Prince turned towards her, his deep gold eyes locking with her bright azure ones, she felt her cheeks burn herself. But she refused to look or pull away. He needed her comfort, and she would give it to him.

"This should have never happened to you," she began, her voice quaking with conviction. Zuko's eyes closed again, the lump in his throat working as he gulped. "No one, least of all you, deserves something so cruel. If we live through this, I promise I will do everything I can to heal you."

"You've taken care of enough people," Zuko protested, though Katara could tell how badly he wanted this. "I don't want you to have to take care of me, too."

"I don't _have_ too, I _want_ to. I want to try." Katara gave the firebender a small smile, and Zuko returned it. The strange shine in his golden eyes made Katara's spine suddenly tingle pleasantly, though she couldn't explain why…

"Hey, has anyone seen Toph and Aang?!" Sokka spoke up loudly from the doorway leading to the balcony. Katara pulled her hand away from Zuko's scar and hopped off the balcony, thankful for the bad light that hid her blush. Zuko slid to his feet and stood close behind her.

"It's barely dawn. Where would they be besides bed?" the waterbender asked first.

Suki came up from behind her. "I thought that maybe it would be a good idea if Aang started early on firebending today, that way he could get a lot of training in before it got too hot. But when I went to wake him up, he was gone. I can't find him anywhere!"

"They're probably just training," Katara put in. "Toph would start early on metalbending to leave more time later for firebending. They'll be back in an hour or so…"

*~~!*!~~*

"Well I hope you're happy, Twinkletoes," Toph snapped, her voice harder than her element, hiding the fact that she was still crying bitterly. "Thanks to you running away, _I'm_ stuck in the Spirit World! I can't see, I can't bend at all! How are you supposed to fix _this_?!"

Aang balked at his teacher's accusations. "Running away?! Is that what you thought I was doing?!" he demanded, his voice almost contending with hers in volume. "I was trying to find a way to beat Ozai and-"

Toph tried to point a hard finger in his direction, but thanks to her knew, complete blindness, she ended up pointing in the entirely wrong direction. "We _told_ you the way to beat Ozai! Off him! Seriously, Aang, I knew you were a softy at heart, but it looks like your brain's gone to mush, too! We've given you all the advice you need, but you won't listen to it! Why not?!"

"My past lives know more about holding a person's life in their hands than any of you!" Aang exclaimed, slicing his arm through the air with the strength to cut a tree trunk in half if he'd actually bent any air. "They're more qualified to be giving advice than you-"

"Were they ever part of a war that's lasted for a hundred years that will destroy the entire earth if it's finished? Did they ever have to face a tyrant ready to scar and banish his own son? Who laughs his butt off while watching men speared by their own people? Have they?!" Toph had pointed again, and this time, she was a little closer to the target.

Aang could tell she would have beat the tar out of him if she could bend, but her blind eyes, rimmed with red from shed tears, revealed her clawing fear, a fear he had never, ever, seen in her before. Now was not the time to fight, he realized. Toph couldn't sea at all, not even through the earth. She had no way to defend herself in a strange new world full of incalculable dangers. And she was afraid. The earthbender was trembling, but it wasn't just from rage, it was from fear too.

"I… I don't know…" Aang admitted, his voice considerably softer. "But I guess it doesn't matter now. We have to find Hei Bai and get you out of here."

"And what about you?" Toph demanded, her voice still cold and ragged from contained sobs. "Gonna find all your past lives and have a big powwow on how to play tea with the Firelord? Fine!" She threw her hands up, taking a few blind steps forward. "Go ahead. Throw the world away. Just get me out of here, and then you're on your own…"

Aang's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, Toph! No!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"TOPH!!!"

*~~!*!~~*

It had been an hour. Katara looked at the sun, already a good distance above the ocean waves. Correction: it had been a few hours.

For the early part of the morning, Sokka and Suki had been down at the beach, leaving her and Zuko alone at the house. Zuko took it upon himself to practice bending lightning in the courtyard… with little success. The sparks that would appear at his fingertips would just fizzle out. Katara had expected him to lose his temper, especially considering his one-person audience. Maybe he wouldn't like failing in front of anyone? But to her surprise, the firebender remained strangely calm.

After what had seemed would be his first bolt of lightning just sparked out into nothingness, Zuko finally took a look at the eastern sky. Katara could see the sweat running down his back and arms, and she watched as the muscles that had been exhausted and limp tensed suddenly.

"Aang and Toph aren't back yet."

Katara nodded, her throat working nervously. She had been hoping to see Toph come marching into the courtyard with her bruised pupil behind her, but no such luck. It brought a terrible doubt to mind, a doubt that she felt guilty to admit to anyone, especially Zuko. He would be so upset, and probably more than a little disappointed, and if Katara would allow herself to have those kinds of harsh feelings for Aang, so would she.

He's run away again…

"We should start looking for them now," Zuko suggested, already running a towel through his damp hair and pulling on his shirt. He'd barely tugged on his outer robe when Sokka dashed into the courtyard, Suki right behind him.

"Katara!! Zuko!!!" Sokka yelled, breathless and looking utterly panicked. Suki's eyes, too, were wild with fear. "We found Aang and Toph!"

Katara stood. "Really? Good-"

"No, it's not good," Sokka interrupted seriously. "Katara, they're in the Spirit World… both of them."

"What? How? Where did you find them?" The Watertribe girl demanded, her own worry rising up inside her. Only Zuko seemed to have missed the memo.

"Come one, come see!" Sokka urged, already turning and running back out of the courtyard and down a narrow path through the trees. Suki, Katara, and Zuko followed as fast as they could. "Suki and I were on the beach, and then Suki said we should look for Aang and Toph, since it had been a while," Sokka explained hurriedly as he ran. "We decided to check the beaches first, since they might be sandbending, and we stumbled across this weird cave. Their bodies were laying at the mouth of it, just limp. They were still breathing, so we knew they weren't dead, but they didn't wake up, and I figured they had to be in the Spirit World."

"But Aang's been to the Spirit World before!" Zuko called to him from the back of the group. "And Toph can take care of herself, especially with Aang there. Why are you all so worried about them?"

Katara answered first. "Aang once told me about his trips to the Spirit World. You can't bend there, which means that Toph is completely blind! Plus, there are dangerous spirits there. There's this one called Koh, who'll steal your face if you show any emotion around him. And there are others. Any number of things could happen to them, especially since they can't defend themselves!"

"But why would a spirit want to harm the Avatar, the bridge between worlds?"

"Who knows… But they do, and that's the problem."

*~~!*!~~*

Toph had never liked flying. But falling was even more unpleasant… especially considering she had no idea how far down it was, or even what awaited her at the bottom.

Suddenly, arms enveloped her, and she was twisted in midair, putting her back against the chest of the airbender that had caught her. The next second, there was a tremendous splash. Toph expected her nose and mouth to flood with water, but they didn't. Instead, she heard Aang grunt as he took the brunt of the impact for her, and when he released her, the earthbender tumbled into a shallow pool of water that would have hurt as much as solid ground from the height she'd fallen.

Toph sat up, looking in the general direction where Aang was laying. She was trembling all over, and hating herself for it, but at the moment, there was nothing she could do to stop herself.

"A-Aang?"

Aang groaned as he rolled over, and Toph realized he'd probably really hurt himself rescuing her. "Yeah?"

The earthbender took a shuddering breath and let it out. "Thank you…"

"It's okay." Toph felt the water around her knees slosh around as Aang stood beside her. The airbender slipped his hand into hers and pulled her up, keeping his hand securely wrapped around her wrist. "Let's find Hei Bai and get out of here."

"Both of us?"

"…No. Just you."

Toph groaned, but for once, she was too shaken to argue. Later. She'd tell him off later.

*~~!*!~~*

Katara felt her heart sink as she took in Toph and Aang's limp bodies lying over the sand in the tunnel's mouth.

"What now?" Sokka asked. "We have no idea how long they'll be out like this. They might not even have a way of getting back! Aang could miss the Comet altogether and not even know it!"

"Sokka's right," Zuko agreed, crossing his arms with a frown. "We need to start thinking of a backup plan."

"Aang wouldn't go into the Spirit World unless he knew he could get back in time for the Comet," Katara insisted, trying to keep the doubt out of her own voice. "Let's just wait a day or so. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"A day or so?" Zuko repeated, incredulous. "But the Comet is coming in three days! Aang needs to face the Firelord before then!"

"I think we should wait, too," Suki spoke up. "Aang could be back any time, and he's our best hope of defeating Ozai."

Sokka sighed loudly, but nodded. "All right. How long then?"

"No longer than a day," Zuko offered. "That's enough, but not too much time."

"…Fair enough," Katara murmured, her eyes still glued to Aang and Toph's motionless forms in the sand.

Sokka was hesitant to relocate the bodies, but Katara pointed out that the high tide would drown them, and that they would find their way back even if their bodies were moved anyway. Toph and Aang were carried to the courtyard and placed in the shade, and though Sokka assigned the group to take turns watching for the return of their friend's spirits, Zuko stayed by them the entire time.

The hours passed by far too slowly for the firebender's liking. At first, he trained some more with lightning, and Katara watched him as she usually did, but after an hour or so, he had to stop for fear or working himself to the Spirit World himself. By that time, it was about noon, and Sokka and Suki decided to go for a quick swim to escape the heat. Zuko refused to leave the earth and airbender's sides, and so Katara decided it would be best for her to stay with him, just to keep him company.

Sokka and Suki obviously forgot the time. They'd been gone until the sun was low in the western sky before the couple came running back from the beach, even more panicked than before. Zuko sighed loudly.

"What is it, now?" he asked exasperatedly, slumping on the stairs.

*~~!*!~~*

"So let me get this straight… you have no idea where Hei Bai is?"

Aang would have loved to let go of the earthbender's hand if it hadn't meant letting her trip over a giant gnarled root in the path. He carefully guided her over it and answered,

"Well, no. Last time I saw him, Roku called him to me."

Toph's tiny first finger poked the hand that held her wrist, making Aang flinch. "So then? Just call Hei Bai, too." And before Aang could stop her, the blind girl threw back her head, opened her mouth, and hollered, "HEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII BAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!" To Aang's horror, the sound echoed so loudly and so far through the still of the Spirit World, that it probably reached Koh's ears in his old tree. Panicked, the Avatar clamped his hand over Toph's mouth, listening with held breath as the noise reverberated again and again, eventually dying away into the depths of the dead swamp.

"Be QUIET, Toph!" he hissed darkly, pressing his hand against her lips as hard as he could without hurting her. Thankfully she couldn't bend to feel his heart pounding with wild fear in his chest. Suddenly, something warm and terribly slimy ran over his palm. Aang recoiled in disgust, shaking his hand furiously and wiping it on his pants. "That's disgusting!!!" he cried, trying to keep his voice down and still voice his revulsion.

Toph ignored him splendidly. "Can't you call Roku then?" she asked, keeping her tone bored. "Or would you like me to?"

Aang nearly jumped on her again, but Toph held up a hand, almost poking him in the eyes. "Relax, Twinkletoes, I was kidding."

With a frustrated sigh, Aang rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to call him, but he won't come."

"Well, keep trying. I don't have to earthbend to tell that this place is giving off some bad vibrations."

*~~!*!~~*

"There's a FIRE NAVY SHIP going past the island?!" Zuko and Katara exclaimed in unison.

"It's a patrol ship, I'm sure of it," Sokka admitted. "It was moving too slowly to be anything else."

"Well, what do we do now?" Katara thought aloud, just as the sickening screech of metal on metal rose up from the beach.

"They've landed," Zuko announced grimly, making for the beach before anyone could stop him. He moved like a ghost through the underbrush, wincing as he heard Sokka crashing through the bushes behind him. This would never work if the oaf didn't stop making noise!

Finally, the Watertribe warrior stumbled up beside him. "So what's your plan?" he inquired, trying to match Zuko's own silent, fluid motions.

"We're going to take that Fire Navy ship," Zuko hissed back as they neared the shore. "Then I'm taking Appa, and I'm finding my uncle. He's the only one who can help us now that Aang's trapped in the Spirit World for who knows how long. You, Suki, and Katara will stay behind with Aang and Toph's bodies.

"There's a messenger hawk on board that ship, no doubt. If Aang wakes up in time for the Comet, send me the message and meet me in the Earth Kingdom."

"And if he doesn't wake up in time?" Sokka dared to ask.

Zuko paused, his voice going sad. "Then my uncle and I will do our best to stop Ozai ourselves with whatever troops we can find."

"And how do you plan to find your uncle?"

By this time, they were right on top of the beach, the girls joining them. The small Fire Navy ship's prow had lowered, and a undersized band of Fire Nation soldiers had marched off, probably to search the island. They could easily be defeated.

"I have an old acquaintance in the Earth Kingdom that can help me," Zuko replied in answer to Sokka's question. And then he sprang.

*~~!*!~~*

The deeper they went into the Spirit World's twisted swamp, the more Aang felt that Toph was right. He could practically smell the danger lurking just out of his view, but who (or what) it could be, he had no clue. Possibly Koh… but they were a long way from his old tree dwelling. Still, he could never be too careful.

Leaning over, Aang whispered as quietly as possible, "Toph?"

He expected her to be rather loud in her reply, but the earthbender's ears were sharp. She could pick up the tremble of genuine fear in his voice, and wisely kept herself in check.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to show any emotion… okay?"

"Why not?"

"If you do, a spirit called Koh could steal your face. I can sense danger nearby. I'm not sure if it's him, but I don't want to be caught off guard."

"Why does he steal faces?" Even with her doubts, Toph had pulled all emotion from her face. Her blind eyes were glued ahead, fully trusting him to lead.

Aang nearly frowned at her ridiculous question, but he checked himself just in time. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, shouldn't the _all knowing_ Roku have told you? I mean, you are asking him for advice on how to _save the world from destruction_. Of course he can tell you something as trivial as this." Though her voice was coated with sarcasm, Toph's lips didn't even twitch.

"_Aang… It's good to see you again."_

*~~!*!~~*

Suki tied the last knot on the unconscious bundle of bruised Fire Nation soldiers they'd just taken down. "Well, that's all of them," she announced. "That was almost too easy."

"It's a stroke of luck this ship came by when it did. You guys will need it," Zuko said firmly. "I'll be taking Appa to find my uncle, and this will be your only way off the island."

Katara's eyes snapped to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Aang could be trapped in the Spirit World for a long time," Zuko reminded her. "Katara, he might miss the Comet. And in case that happens, I told you we would need a backup plan. So this is it. If anyone can help us, it's my uncle."

"But how are going to find him? And why are you making it sound like you're going alone?" Zuko couldn't ignore the fierce edge to the waterbender's tone.

"That bounty hunter and her shirshu that I used to track you down can find any person anywhere in the world," the traitor prince explained. "She'll find my uncle with no problem. And I'm going alone because someone has to stay and watched Aang and Toph and send me a message if they wake up in time for the Comet. If they do, this ship is your only way off this island and to the Firelord."

"You still don't have to go alone, though," Katara protested. "If Aang misses Sozin's Comet, then you'll be the only one close enough to the Firelord's attack force to stop him before he destroys the Earth Kingdom. And you can't do that alone. I'm coming with you."

"Sokka and I can stay behind," Suki agreed. "You should go now, and hurry, too."

"Yeah, the sooner you find your uncle, the sooner you can foil Ozai's plan," Sokka added, wrapping an arm around Suki's shoulder. "The sun hasn't even set yet, and Appa's been lazy for far too long. A nice, nighttime ride to the Earth Kingdom will do the big guy good."

Appa was saddled and flying less than fifteen minutes later, with Zuko at the reins and Katara leaning forward in the saddle.

"Are you excited to meet your uncle?" she queried, her mind flashing back to that scene in The Boy In the Iceberg play. The prince was probably really scared to face him after all he'd put his uncle through, and Katara knew somehow that he would feel better if he talked it out.

"Yeah, I am," Zuko admitted. "But I'm worried too. I'm worried he'll be so angry, and that he won't forgive me… which I guess I deserve."

"Your uncle will be nothing but proud when he sees you," Katara assured him with conviction. "He loves you, no matter what."

"… I hope you're right."

*~~!*!~~*

"Roku!" Aang exclaimed, catching the reflection of his past life in the water licking at their ankles. "Where have you been?"

"We were just talking about you…" Toph mumbled to herself, but Aang didn't notice her comment in his excitement.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Roku!" the young airbender bubbled as his past life took shape out of the water. "See, Toph got trapped accidentally here and-"

"-You seek advice," Roku finished. He looked to Toph, his gold eyes settling fondly on the young earthbender. "First thing's first, Hei Bai will see you out."

"About time," Toph snapped sarcastically. "I thought I'd never get out of this icky place."

Roku ignored her rude comment and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. Almost instantly, an enormous panda bear bounded out of the swamp, skidding to a halt before Roku. Aang helped Toph up onto the spirit's back.

"I still think you should come too," Toph admitted firmly. "You won't get any different advice from him, trust me."

Aang shook his head, then realized Toph couldn't see it. "I have to, Toph. Killing goes against everything I've ever been taught, everything I believe in. If there's another way, I want to find it."

Toph glowered at him, her blind eyes cold and blanker than ever. "Fine then." And with that, Hei Bai turned and dashed away into the murky swamp, pulling a small cry out of Toph at his speed. Aang watched her go sadly. He wanted her to understand, but she wouldn't.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, Aang turned back to face his past life. The solemnity he saw there made his heart fall immediately.

"Aang, you know our shared past, and through your experience in the cave you entered before you came here, you get to see all the struggles you've had to face up until now."

"Yes…" Aang replied slowly, bowing his head. "How did that happen?"

"Ember Island is a very special place in the Fire Nation," Roku explained. "Many believe that is just a pleasant vacation spot, but it isn't. It is far more than that. It will show you who you truly are. I suspect that has already happened for you at that ridiculous play…" the firebender chuckled at his younger self's incredulous look, "but that cave that you entered showed you something even deeper.

"Ever since you were born, Aang, all the knowledge of your past lives has been a part of your unconscious mind. In the cave, that knowledge was released, showing you, in every form, who the Avatar truly is, who he and she has always been, and what he and she had to overcome to be it. In each life, you will find a trial so intense that it changed the history of that Avatar forever. It may not be as pressing and dangerous a matter as killing the Firelord and ending the war, but it was nonetheless just as difficult.

"It was a point in your life that you had to face every time, Aang, the point at which being a normal person became impossible. At that moment in time, you were forced to give up everything you thought you were certain of, and throw yourself into the unknown. That is the test of true maturity, Aang, and it is what you face now."

The Avatar's spirit paused with a sigh. "My test of maturity came when I had to sacrifice my friendship with Firelord Sozin. We were as close as brothers, but when he began the Earth Kingdom colonies… I realized it was time to leave our past friendship behind. And yet I did not. I did not let go, Aang, and the world has suffered for an entire century because of my mistake. I failed, and I will forever be ashamed of it."

Aang let his chin hit his chest, defeated. "I guess I have not choice then. I have to kill the Firelord."

Suddenly, a roar split the air, followed by the echo of a scream. Toph's scream.

*~~!*!~~*

Katara couldn't help but slide closer to Zuko as they made their way through the seedy little Earth Kingdom bar. She didn't even have to taste the food for this place to make her stomach flip. Just a glance around at some of the dangerous looking fellows sitting in the shaded corners told her this bar was not for the faint of heart.

Not that she was scared. She would just rather be anywhere besides where she was right now.

"Jun," Zuko was saying to a scary looking black haired woman with the tattoo of a coiled red snake on her shoulder. Katara immediately took her eyes off a couple of big men holding knives and dangerously full mugs to join the firebender and bounty hunter.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Angry Boy," Jun observed, her tone bored, then looked Katara over. "I see you two made up, though she's still too pretty for you."

Katara's eyes snapped open, and she flushed madly, looking away. Zuko, too, appeared rather flustered. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to keep calm.

"I need you to find someone. My uncle."

"You're awfully good at losing things, aren't you?" Jun sighed. "Oh well." She stood from her chair, finished her full glass in one swallow, and led the way outside the bar. "Nyla!" she called to her shirshu mount, who had been busy growling at Appa at the end of her strained tether. Appa had wisely kept just out of reach of the shirshu beast's paralyzing tongue.

Jun ran her gloved hand over Nyla's snout. "What do you have with Uncle Lazy's scent on it?"

To Katara's utter shock and horror, Zuko pulled an old sandal out of his robe that smelled worse than all the sewers of Omashu compressed into a ratty little straw bundle. Nyla didn't even have to get near the thing to pick up its scent, and she was on the move before anyone could blink.

"Hey!" Zuko shouted. "Wait for us!" He scrambled onto Appa, pulling Katara up beside him, and flicked the reins. Katara, meanwhile, squeezed her nose shut with her forefinger and thumb, and covered it the rest of the way with her other hand.

"Zuko… please, can't you throw that thing away?!" she cried, her voice nasally and muffled under her hands.

Zuko cocked his head at her, holding up the sandal, which she automatically flinched away from. "But what if we lose the scent?"

Katara shook her head furiously. "Oh trust me, that's a stench I don't think any of us will forget, least of all Nyla."

With a final shrug, Zuko tossed the old sandal over Appa's side.

They traveled through the whole night and most of the next day, all the while following Jun and Nyla below. The scenery changed may times, from dark forests to open plains and canyons to mountains, and the hours passed by in comfortable silence. Katara and Zuko switched holding the reins in order to allow the other some rest, but eventually, they came to their destination, the southernmost tip of the Earth Kingdom, a little village tucked into the bend of a river. Without a care, Jun led Nyla right through the main boulevard, sending panicked citizens everywhere.

Zuko hurriedly landed Appa in a patch of trees near the village and dashed after the shirshu, Katara on his heels. Screaming women, crying babies, and cursing men met their eyes as they entered the streets, searching for the bounty hunter and her mount. Finally, they found her. Iroh's trail had led them all to the last place it should have, at least in Zuko's opinion.

A teashop.

Nyla paced outside, kept at bay only by her master's orders. This has to be the place.

"That's where my uncle is…" Katara could hear the unsure shake in the firebender's voice beside her. Quickly, she put a hand on his arm.

"He'll be happy to see you, Zuko," she said quietly, looking him straight in the eye, "I know he will."

Zuko hesitated a moment more before allowing a grateful smile to cross his face. Together, they made their way to the front door.

"Okay," Jun drawled, "I found your uncle, now I'm done." She cracked her whip across Nyla's side, and the shirshu roared, galloping away. "See ya!"

Katara started towards the door before realizing that Zuko hadn't made a move. The waterbender looked up at him, pulling her brightest smile. "You can't chicken out now," she prodded gently.

Zuko gave a heavy sigh. "I know," admitted, making his way forward slowly. Katara could see his hand trembling as he reached to open the door. But when the door swung open and they stepped inside, all they saw was a regular teashop.

*~~!*!~~*

Aang lurched forward into the swamp. Roku had disappeared, but it didn't matter. Toph was in danger. Growls and hisses of fury echoed off the thousands of trees, telling of the battle being fought. But Aang didn't have to wait long to see it for himself.

Hei Bai, in his angry new form, swiped at an enormous, twisting, stretching, hissing creature. Aang's heart shot out of his chest before sinking back into his toes, taking his stomach with it.

Koh.

But Toph? Where was Toph? Aang tried to ignore the fury of the spirit battle to find his friend. He'd heard her scream, could she have…

No! There she was, off a ways, lying face first in the mud. Aang scrambled over to her, lifting her out of the mud and turning her over. Her eyes were closed, and her body hung limply in his arms.

"Toph? Toph!"

No response.

Suddenly, from behind, Aang heard Hei Bai roar with pain. The Avatar refused to turn, knowing the fear and fury in his eyes would cause him to lose them. He bowed his head over his friend, whispering her name while desperately trying to regain his composure.

"_Young Avatar… how are you?"_ The deep-throated purr sent shivers clawing up Aang's spine, but he kept his face emotionless. Koh twisted around him, coming to the front where they could see each other eye to eye. In the background of his consciousness, Aang could hear Hei Bai struggling to get up. _"I told you we would meet again…"_

Suddenly, Toph stirred. Her eyebrows met in a frown of pain, her lips curled as she groaned. Aang threw his hand over her face to hide it from the hungry spirit above him. Koh lunged. Hei Bai screamed.

The forest spirit threw itself over Aang's head, bashing Koh in the side and sending him to the ground. The two spirits tumbled over and over each other, Hei Bai swinging his arms, punching and bruising again and again while Koh's innumerable legs caused gashes. The serpent-like spirit wrapped itself around Hei Bai's gut and pulled, but the forest spirit rolled over on his back, crushing Koh underneath him. But that close, Koh's clawed legs slashed through more flesh, cutting deep. Hei Bai howled mournfully and fell, but Koh had already unwound himself, escaping another crushing.

Aang, meanwhile, attempted to drag Toph away from the battle, but she was struggling too much, still dazed from her fall off of Hei Bai. The forest guardian had fallen to Koh before the Avatar had time to make real distance. Turning from the fallen spirit, the Face Stealer examined his prey. Oh how he wished to have the Avatar's soft young face, but the boy was doing a good job of keeping his emotions hidden, even in the stress of the battle and trying to keep his friend from harm.

His friend…

Koh smiled, hissing with morbid glee, and threw himself forward. The young earthbender's blind eyes snapped open, though they would do her no good. The last emotion on her face was confusion. She couldn't feel the danger.

"Aang…"

The Avatar fell back into the mud, his friend yanked from his arms by the Face Stealer. Aang's vision cleared just in time for him to see Toph's body hanging limply from Koh's mouth. The spirit gave one last exaggerated suck, then released the earthbender, who fell like a rag doll to the ground below him.

"NOOO!!!!" Aang screamed, scrambling to his feet and running forward. Koh charged to meet him, Toph's face where it shouldn't be. The airbender didn't care if his face was a mask of rage soon to be removed. White anger blinded him, followed by real white light. And then all was dark.

*~~!*!~~*

Zuko glanced around the teashop, trying to find any sign of his uncle. The man standing in the kitchen was watching him closely, but when their eyes met, the stranger turned away and moved into the back room and out of sight. Zuko glared after him, taking a guess.

His uncle was in that room.

The man soon returned to the kitchen, and Zuko hurried over, happy for Katara's nearness to him at this crucial moment.

"Excuse me," Zuko tried to address the man politely, but his excitement and anxiety made his voice curt. "I want to see my uncle. You know who he is." It wasn't a question.

The man nodded quietly and pointed to the back door. "Your uncle and the others are all waiting for you. Katara of the Southern Tribe, you must enter as well."

Katara started. "How did you-"

"You must hurry," the man insisted calmly. "There is much to be done in very little time"

Zuko frowned at him, but complied. Katara nearly jumped when the firebender took her hand and squeezed it lightly before releasing her and opening the door.

They found themselves in a small spice cabinet. Zuko started to step out to demand what kind of a joke the man in the kitchen was trying to pull, but the door closed in his face before he could move.

The firebender didn't even have time to get angry either. Suddenly, the stone floor beneath them shifted, and they found themselves going down. Zuko turned just as the light of several lanterns greeted them.

"Welcome, young ones. We may now begin."

Zuko could feel tears welling in his eyes. His uncle's voice… that was Iroh's voice. And then his eyes adjusted to the damp darkness and he realized that the old man was not alone. A circle of elderly men surrounded him. Katara seemed to recognize them.

"Master Pakku!" she cried, hurrying over to him and bowing. The Northern waterbender stood and repeated the motion, smiling fondly at his new granddaughter.

And of course, Katara knew some of the others as well, and she greeted them all in turn. Jeong Jeong the Deserter, King Bumi of Omashu, and Piandao, Sokka's sword master. She wished to learn all their stories, but they each told her that there would be time for that later. Right now, they had to plan. And then all eyes turned expectantly to Zuko, who just stood there, staring forlornly at his uncle, who returned his stare with a firm, thick gaze.

"We have much to discuss," Iroh began, never taking his drilling eyes off of Zuko as he sat next to Katara, who had taken her seat of Master Pakku's right. "But most importantly, where is the Avatar?"

To Be Continued…

**REVIEW!!!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I got much more reviews for the last chapter, so I'm happy! :) And I re-uploaded parts 1 and 2 because it was difficult to tell when POV's were switching, and it hadn't saved the lines I put in between POV's, so I redid them. **

**Here it is, part 3... Enjoy! And don't forget to review please! :)**

Sozin's Comet My Way

Part 3

Into the Inferno

It took far too long for Aang's likings for his vision to stop swimming. He felt dizzy. Was it the fall, the impact, or the tears that kept his vision from clearing?

"Toph… Toph…" he whimpered, still caught up in the bad dream that had been the past few minutes. "Face… stolen…"

"Sokka! Sokka, he's waking up!!" Aang recognized Suki's voice shouting over him, but the noise still sounded so far away…

"What?!" Sokka. "Aang! Aang, can you hear me?!"

"Sokka, give him some air!"

"Sorry…"

"Aang?" Suki's voice was softer now, closer. "Aang, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

The Avatar struggled to get his vision to focus. He could make out the blurred shapes of two of his friends sitting over him, their eyes shining with concern.

"I… I can hear you…" he stammered, hiccupping with tired sobs.

"Are you all right?" Suki asked again, her voice gentle. "Are you hurt?"

"…Toph… Toph's hurt…"

Suki looked over to where the earthbender lay and screamed, falling back with her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wild. Sokka cried out too.

"Toph!"

Then everything seemed painfully clear. Aang's eyes shot open wide. He sat up, jerking his head in the direction his two friends stared in horror. The little blind girl lay beside him on her back, sprawled out over the stone like she slept. Her wild raven-wing bangs covered most of her face, but the Avatar could distinctly tell that she had no mouth. The shape of her button nose was gone too. With trembling hands, the last airbender tenderly brushed Toph's hair out of her face.

He jerked back with a shout, and Suki cried out again. Sokka gripped the sword he'd been practicing with, growling, tears coming to his eyes.

Blank.

*~~!*!~~*

"This is grave news indeed…" Iroh mumbled, tugging his neatly trimmed beard in thought.

"That's why we're here," Zuko spoke up, his voice strained. Katara could hear his desire to speak with Iroh in private, and she could see the need in his eyes, but the younger firebender kept his council. They had more important matters to discuss at the moment. "Unc- um, General Iroh, I- well, we, believe that you are the only one who can stop the Firelord… if the Avatar doesn't return to this world in time."

"It is not my place to destroy my brother," Iroh disagreed. "A brother killing a brother for control is not the best way to restore peace to a broken world. But if the Avatar defeats Ozai, the world could finally have a chance for peace."

"But what if Aang doesn't come back in time?" Katara questioned. She hated voicing her doubts in Aang, but she needed the answer. "The Firelord would win the war."

Iroh looked her right in the eye. He suddenly looked very old: the wrinkles on his forehead deepened into a thick "V" as he frowned, his tarnished gold eyes narrowing.

"I believe in the young Avatar. He will return in time. There is no other choice."

Katara bowed her head. She heard rather than saw Zuko say, "Then what will you do?"

Iroh tugged on his beard. "My brother's airships have been spotted approaching the Earth Kingdom. We intend to stop them before they can harness the Comet's power."

"And who is "we" exactly?" Katara questioned. She turned to Pakku, her eyes scanning the various masters her and her friends had met along their journey. "How are you all here? Why?"

Bumi looked like he was about to answer, but Iroh cut him off before he could say anything silly. "I have tried to tell my nephew many times that Pai Sho was more than just a game." Zuko bowed his head in guilt. "In reality, it is a secret way of communication. It is the one thing that has kept the four nations from falling apart completely. The White Lotus Society works undercover, helping refugees, gaining information on the Fire Nation, organizing rebel alliances, harboring enemies of my brother…" He looked like he was about to say something else, and his eyes bored hard into Zuko until he felt chills rack his spine. Finally, the old general seemed to make up his mind and remained silent.

"So you were a part of the White Lotus Society all along?" Katara demanded to her waterbending teacher, her tone incredulous. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Pakku just smirked. "Now, now, Katara, is that any way to speak to your new grandfather? I knew you were a bold young woman, but really?" He chuckled as his granddaughter's look of shock melted into a confused grin of happiness.

"That's… that's great, Master- um, I mean, grandPakku?" Pakku was about to argue, but Katara just gushed, "This is just… so great!" The waterbender gave her newest family member a hug, and Pakku gave her back a fond rub. Iroh let a sad smile break through, but his eyes rested on Zuko when he did so. His nephew met his gaze before looking away sadly.

*~~!*!~~*

"What happened…" Sokka demanded, but his voice was far too weak with shock to be menacing, and Aang was far to stunned to answer anyway.

"She… she was right there…" he mumbled, numb and trying to comprehend what had happened. "Right there…"

"Aang, what happened to her?" Suki questioned, her voice shaking with horrified tears. "Why doesn't she… why is her face so blank?"

"What happened to Toph?" Sokka repeated, his voice harder this time. "Why didn't you protect her?!" His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Tears threatened to come.

"I- I tried!" Aang protested, finally finding his voice. "I tried to get her out of the way! Koh came too fast!"

"You should have stopped him!" Sokka shouted. "You should have-"

"I'm sorry!" Aang insisted miserably. "Hei Bai brought me back before I could save her! Otherwise I would have…" His hands had clenched into trembling fists, but now they went loose. "Why couldn't I save her…"

"It's too late to ask that question now," the Watertribe warrior snapped, his voice cracking in his fury. "You should have been protecting her! She was helpless, and counting on you, and you let her down! Now Toph's face is gone! Now she'll be wandering the Spirit World! Who knows what could happen to her!" Suki choked on a sharp gasp, her tears coming faster now. She knew nothing of the Spirit World and how much danger truly lay there. How was her little blind friend going to survive it all?

Sokka brushed roughly past Aang and scooped Toph off the ground, cradling the girl who had become a second sister to him in his arms. His cold glare spoke more than any words could have at that moment. This is all your fault… Then he stalked away into the house, Suki following in silence behind him. The last airbender could only watch as they disappeared with his friend into the shadows of the hall.

*~~!*!~~*

Azula yanked her comb through her hair, her lips curled into a snarl. Ever since Ozai had left for the Earth Kingdom with his airships, she'd tightened security around the Fire Nation several times, banished her servants, the Dai Li, and the royal guard because she was sure they would betray her soon.

Just like Mai and Ty Lee.

Oh, of course they claimed they were loyal to her now, but soon something would come up, something pathetic and pointless like their spouses or their children or their homes or their friends. And then they would leave. They would abandon her.

Just like Mai and Ty Lee.

Best to beat them to the punch, before any permanent damage could be done.

Something she _should_ have done with Mai and Ty Lee. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

And now she was all by herself in the huge Fire Nation palace, attempting to prepare herself for her coronation as Firelord later that afternoon. It wasn't going very well, to put it delicately. To put it truthfully, the princess' hair was a tangled mop, her gown was rumpled, her self-applied makeup smeared. She was a mess, in more ways than one. And deep down inside, Azula knew it.

The princess tried for the last time to tie her hair into a bun and failed. The loose curls flopped to the side, free strands sticking out every which way. Azula gave a frustrated growl, snatched a pair of scissors off the small table next to her, and cut. Thick locks of obsidian hair littered the carpet.

Azula looked up to check her new cropped hairdo and froze.

*~~!*!~~*

Zuko knelt outside his Uncle's empty room in the tunnels under the village, awaiting the old general's return. The meeting had ended soon after Iroh's explanation of the White Lotus Society, thankfully. Zuko didn't know how much longer he could have waited to apologize. His uncle had given him the cold shoulder throughout the entirety of the meeting, making Zuko all the more anxious to say what had been clawing at his heart for weeks.

Katara had already told him (again) that his uncle would forgive him as soon as he saw just how sincere Zuko was, but the young firebender couldn't help but fear the worst. He'd been handed such his entire life, hadn't he? Why should he expect any different now?

_My Uncle is better than that, that's why._

The nearly inaudible whisper of shoes sliding over rock made Zuko freeze. He knew Iroh's footsteps anywhere. The noise stopped. Zuko swallowed. He could feel Iroh's piercing gaze on him.

"Uncle… I… I'm so sorry." He gulped again, keeping his head bowed, trying to speak through the coming tears. "You've done nothing but support me and love me… and all I did in return was betray you. And…" He couldn't stop the tears anymore. They fell even from his scarred eye. "And I'm so ashamed. I'm so ashamed of what I did, and I don't know how I could ever repay you or make up for it. But I'll t-"

Strong arms pulled him into a great bear hug. Zuko started out of his sadness, pure confusion taking its place.

"How can you forgive me?" he nearly demanded, happy but completely bewildered all at once. "I thought you hated me the way you acted in the meeting! I thought you would be furious."

His uncle's shoulders trembled as he cried with relief. "No, my nephew," he sighed. "I could never hate you, and I was never angry with you. I was sad that you had lost your true destiny. But now, you have found it again, and I am so proud of you." The old general pulled his nephew away so he could see his smile. "I am so proud, my nephew," he repeated. "So proud."

Zuko could finally smile again.

Iroh suddenly seemed to remember something. "Ah yes!" he cried suddenly, shocking Zuko out of his thoughts. "I have someone I want you to meet!"

*~~!*!~~*

She probably shouldn't be worrying. But Katara was a worrying sort of person. She cared about people, and if they were hurting or anxious or scared, then she would just naturally worry for them. And now she was worried for Zuko, though the waterbender knew her best friend wouldn't want such a thing. It made her smile to think just how much he cared. A part of her wanted to be with him, to make sure everything would be okay, but this was something Zuko had to face alone.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," a voice said from behind her, in the doorway of the room she'd been given. "His uncle is a good man."

Katara didn't have to see him to know the voice of her father. "Dad!" she cried, spinning around and throwing herself into Hakoda's embrace. Tears of joy crept down her cheeks as she buried her face into the Watertribe warrior's armor. "How did you get here?"

Hakoda gently pulled her away and replaced a stray curl behind his daughter's ear. "We got to the airship and took off, and then we received a message calling all airships back to the Fire Nation capital for preparations. The Firelord was planning to lead a major attack on the Earth Kingdom the day Sozin's Comet arrived. We knew we had to get this information to you, but we couldn't find you anywhere, and then we were almost shot down by a Fire Navy scout ship that had discovered us. That's when The White Lotus Society came to our rescue."

"So everyone's here?" Katara questioned. "Haru? Chit Sang, The Duke?"

"Everyone," Hakoda confirmed, smiling.

"So what will you do now?"

"Our whole group has decided to help General Iroh and the White Lotus stop the airship invasion. But where's the rest of your group? Why is it only you and Zuko?"

Katara bowed her head, her voice saddened as she began.

*~~!*!~~*

"What are you doing here?" Azula demanded menacingly, staring at her mother's reflection in her mirror. "You were banished. I could have you killed for treason right now."

Ursa took a step towards her. "But you're alone. Besides, I know you wouldn't do such a thing. There is good inside you Azula."

"You don't mean that," Azula countered bitterly. "I know what you think. You're ashamed of me. You think I'm a monster. You always loved Zuko more."

"No, Azula. I've always loved you as I love Zuko. I was sad that you wouldn't listen to me, and that you seemed intent on following the wrong path, but I never thought you were a monster. I love you-"

The Fire princess snatched a brush off the table and flung it into her mirror, silencing the illusion under the shatter of breaking glass. Bitter tears stung her cheeks as she tried to will the echoing voice of her mother away. It didn't work.

*~~!*!~~*

Iroh pushed his nephew out the back door of the teashop into a small vegetable garden fenced with vine covered stone walls. Flowers studded green moss, and a miniature fountain sat in the corner. A woman in a soft green dress sat over it, playing with a small koi fish swimming between lilypads.

"My dear," Iroh greeted her, "here he is."

The woman looked up, and at the familiar glow of her amber eyes, Zuko collapsed. His mother caught him just in time, enveloping him in a tear stained hug. Ursa sobbed into her son's shoulder, and Zuko finally found his strength, wrapping his mother in a fierce embrace, his own tears coming fast.

"Oh Zuko…" Ursa cried, clutching her grown son closer, refusing to let go even for air. "Oh my darling…"

"I thought you were dead all this time…" Zuko breathed, earning for himself a tighter squeeze from his mother. "But then dad told me you were alive… I knew I would see you again. I knew it!"

Iroh stood back from the tender embrace, tears coming to his aged gold eyes, a smile dominating his face.

Finally, Ursa gently pushed her son away, and choked on a gasp when she got a closer look at his scar. The young firebender bowed his head, shame tainting the joy of their reunion. "My love, what…" Ursa reached for his left cheek and hesitated, combing his hair instead. Zuko raised his head at his mother's gentle touch, relief flooding him until he thought he'd die of happiness.

"What happened the night you were banished? Where did you go? How are you here?" Despite his joy at having his mother back, the questions came out automatically. Ursa didn't seem bothered. Just as long as she could hold her son and never let him go again, she was content with anything that came her way. Still, the bitterness of bad memories made her eyes dim.

"After the meeting with Firelord Azulon, your father was in a bad temper… I couldn't imagine why he was so upset, but then when I had my talk with Azula, she told me everything. I confronted your father about it, and I told him I would protect you no matter what it cost me." The Fire Lady pulled her son into a second hug, relieved that the memories she was reliving in her mind were really over.

Zuko hissed. "You killed Azulon to protect me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes…" Ursa breathed. "But I knew that your father could not be Firelord. I knew your uncle was better for the country, but when I tried to contact him, Ozai found out and banished me. I came here to the Earth Kingdom and prayed that you would be safe. Iroh found me here only a few weeks ago when he called the White Lotus Society together." Ursa pulled away, her tawny eyes sparkling with joyful tears. "Your uncle told me everything that happened to you, everything you've done. He never lost faith in you… and neither did I."

The Fire Prince smiled.

*~~!*!~~*

The darkness felt good to Aang's broken spirit. No one could see his miserable tears in the dusty blackness of Toph's room. Sokka had given him cold looks the entire day, which succeeded in their purpose of making him feel worse than he already did. He couldn't think, he couldn't train… The only thing he could concentrate on were his fears. The young Avatar hadn't spent much time in the Spirit World, but the impression of a haunted swampy wasteland full of lurking creatures refused to fade in his mind.

Toph's body now rested in the bed in her room, which she had never touched before. The young earthbender preferred the floor, despite (or maybe because of) all the dirt there. Her parted bangs revealed the blankness of her face, a sight Aang couldn't bear to keep looking at, though somehow he couldn't look away. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

His hand unconsciously shaking, the young airbender leaned forward from his seat by the bed and combed Toph's bangs over her blank face. His heart stirred painfully inside him at the stillness of her skin under his fingertips. Toph had always been so loud, so bold, incapable of remaining still, and now… he'd never seen anything so lifeless. It scared him more than anything.

The Avatar's head felt thick with emotion. The darkness of the room was suddenly smothering. He couldn't breath. It was haunting to be in such stillness next to a friend who should be punching him in the arm or laughing aloud at an unfortunate soul or yelling at him for being an opossumchicken. He had to escape.

Sokka and Suki were sitting together in the quiet evening twilight of the courtyard when he entered. Sokka looked up first, upsetting Suki's head on his shoulder, causing her to stir in her light sleep. His glare brought a sharp ache to the airbender's heart, but it was a good deal softer than before.

"Zuko and Katara left to find Zuko's uncle," the Watertribe youth began, his voice barely above a whisper for Suki's sake. "We didn't know when you would come back, and Zuko's sure his uncle is the only other person who can help us. I sent them a messenger hawk saying you were awake. Everything's packed, and we'll be leaving as soon as Zuko sends the word."

Aang merely nodded. So that's where Katara was. He'd wondered, but had still been too afraid of Sokka to ask any questions.

*~~!*!~~*

"Aang's awake!" Katara exclaimed joyfully, her blue eyes running over the newly delivered parchment. Zuko read over her shoulder, his hand lingering there, though she didn't seem to notice. Ursa watched them from her seat by the wall, a knowing grin on her face. She'd taken quite a liking to the young Watertribe girl when Zuko had introduced them, and Katara to her. And now, the Fire Lady saw the growing affection her son held for the waterbender with nothing but joy in her gold eyes.

Katara's face suddenly paled. "Toph… Toph is still in the Spirit World. Her face… was stolen."

Zuko leaned over her shoulder, squinting at the letter incredulously. "What?! How is that possible?"

"Koh attacked them," Katara explained numbly. "Aang just barely escaped."

"So she… is she… dead?"

Katara shook her head. "But I don't know how Aang can save her. He would have to fight Koh, and if he showed any emotion, his face would be stolen too."

"But there's still hope to save her," Zuko reminded her. "Aang has to know that. And right now we need to focus on the battle at hand. Sozin's Comet comes tomorrow. We have to destroy my father's airships before they reach the Earth Kingdom."

Katara could only nod. "But what about Azula? She's probably still in the Fire Nation, and she'll become Firelord if Ozai is killed."

"My sister is my problem."

The waterbender turned quickly around, slapping Zuko in the face with her hair. "You can't go alone!"

Zuko rubbed his tickled nose, staring at her strangely. Katara tried to read the intensity in his eyes, and couldn't.

"Then… then would you like to come with me?" he stammered, the queer look in his gold irises puzzling Katara more than ever before. Still, she managed a mischievous smile.

"It would be my pleasure."

To Be Continued…

**Reviews are love! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**This... took... a while... I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!! But it makes sense 'cuz it's severely long... Sorry about that too. T^T So anyway... here's the fourth installment, and there will be an epilogue up tomorrow afternoon, OR TONIGHT, if I get enough reviews, so yeah, REVIEW!!!! :) Thank you, and I hope you all enjooy it!**

Sozin's Comet My Way

Part 4

Avatar Aang

_Aang struggled to keep his eyes closed against the blinding light outside his eyelids. His limbs felt unnaturally light, and the Avatar realized suddenly that he no longer lay on the bed in his room._

"_Aang… Wake up. I have to ask you something…"_

_Katara's voice made his eyes snap open. But instead of the waterbender before him, his little earthbender friend stood there, staring right at him, though she couldn't really see him. Mint green crystals surrounded them, jutting out of the cool grey rock, and Aang recognized it immediately: the crystal catacombs under Ba Sing Se, in the same cave where Katara and Zuko had been imprisoned._

_Aang tried to ask Toph where Katara had gone, or even how they'd ended up in the crystal catacombs, but his voice failed him. _

_Toph moved her mouth to speak, but instead of her voice, Katara's voice was again heard, echoing hauntingly through his mind. Her emotionless tone sent chills through him almost as much as her words did._

"_Could you let go?"_

_Suddenly, the cave, Toph, and Katara's voice disappeared. Blazing flames surrounded Aang, reaching for him like quivering orange fingers. A white figure stood before him, just a plain white light shaped like a human being. The figure started out large, menacing and powerful, glowing brighter than any star. But as Aang watched, his eyes wild with confusion, the figure shrank and collapsed forward. As soon as it hit the ground, the fires lit it, and Aang screamed._

_It was him. Dead._

"_Could you let go of her… long enough to see me?"_

!~~!*!~~!

Aang shot off the ground, nearly bashing his head against the ceiling, upsetting Momo who had been sleeping on his chest. The airbender's heart kicked painfully in his chest, and it took a long minute for him to get his breathing to steady. Momo eyed him from his new perch on the windowsill, his green eyes glowing freakishly in the moonlight streaming through the thick glass.

That dream… his dead body… Toph's mouth with Katara's voice… and that last line? What did it mean? What _could_ it mean?

!~~!*!~~!

The morning dawned bloody. Eerie black clouds blotted out the sun. Zuko felt his blood surge with new energy. He'd hated saying goodbye to his mother so soon, unsure if he would even return, but now he felt better, stronger. He felt ready.

Katara sat beside him on Appa's head, staring back at where the sun should have been rising, where the first light of Sozin's Comet was visible instead. Her normally azure eyes glowed fiery orange, and her mouth hung open in awe. The breeze stirred her thick brown locks around her tanned face. It was suddenly impossible to watch anything else – including the cliff that was quickly approaching near the shore of the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko looked forward just in time. He jerked the reins back, and Appa pulled into a climb. Katara lost her balance and cried out as she slipped off the bison's head, a cry that was quickly cut short by Zuko's arms around her waist. He yanked her back onto Appa's head, and ended up pulling her tight into his chest. They both froze.

Katara's blush was lost in the unnatural red hue of the sky, but they both felt the heat of the other's embarrassment. Zuko, out of his own fear, the thrill of the passing danger, or some other feeling, refused to loosen his grip on the waterbender, and she, to his absurd relief, didn't struggle against his touch.

"Th-thank you," Katara stammered, attempting to regain her wits. "I thought I-"

"I would never let that happen," Zuko interrupted quickly, and suddenly he felt he'd better let go. He set the Watertribe girl down beside him and snatched the reins back, trying not to focus on the deepening blush creeping across his cheeks. Katara, too, looked away so the firebender couldn't see the sides of her mouth curling up in a faint smile.

After a moment's silence, Zuko cleared his throat, and Katara looked forward. They'd cleared the cliff and now the ocean stretched out for miles and miles, unbroken and eerily red. "Katara?"

The waterbender turned to her friend, who was staring at her, his tawny eyes glowing in the rising comet's light. That strange look that he'd been giving her so much lately, deeper than anything she'd ever experienced, had returned, stronger now than before.

Zuko cleared his throat again, his gaze flicking to the reins in his hands, then back at her. "Katara…" he tried again, "This must sound really strange coming from me, considering our past… uh, rocky relationship, I guess… And if you don't feel the same way, or you think I'm crazy… I'll never say anything about it again. I just… I wanted to tell you, in case… you know, something happens when we face Azula… I just… I care about you… a lot. I… I'm pretty sure that I-"

Suddenly, he jerked the reins to the left, pulling Appa into a steep dive. The bison skimmed the water, and Katara bent a helmet of water around his head just in time. Zuko dived deep under the surface of the waves, his knuckles white on the reins.

"What was that?!" Katara exclaimed, understanding the urgency in the firebender's actions. Something was above them, something that might have spotted them, something they were trying to escape.

"The airships," Zuko replied shortly, still trying to calm his pounding heart. "I don't know if they spotted us, but we'll have to stay underwater for a while."

Katara looked up. Through the blue of the waves she could see the black line of hulking war machines, each one with the firepower to destroy anything in its path. "They're so close…"

"I hope Aang hurries," Zuko commented. His mind was alive with thought, though not all of which focused on the airships or even Azula. He wanted to say something, but if Katara was too shocked, she would lose her concentration on the barrier of water around them, and they'd drown. That was the last thing he wanted to happen because of these… feelings. He'd just have to tell her later, and pray that there was a later.

!~~!*!~~!

Aang called a large wave up behind the ship, pushing off from it to gain more speed. Sweat poured down his face, his limbs, his back and torso, soaking his tunic and stinging his eyes. His arms felt like jelly, his heart pounded hard in his chest. Time was running out, the proof of which painted the sky blood red.

They'd received Zuko's message to make all haste to the Earth Kingdom in the predawn hours of the morning, not long after his nightmare. Ever since then, Aang had been working the oceans behind their captured Fire Navy vessel, trying to make it to the Earth Kingdom in time to stop Ozai from unleashing the full might of Sozin's Comet against the land. Sokka steered them due north, to the southernmost tip of the Earth Kingdom, where they would hopefully find everything still standing. Suki watched Toph's body below deck, where it rested in the captain's bed, and Momo slept in the crook of the earthbender's elbow. Everything seemed so quiet.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable… Such a quiet dread."

The voice of Chief Arnook echoed through Aang's mind, bringing up deep memories of the good old days… before the eclipse, before the comet, when it was just him and his friends mastering the elements and traveling the world, when the danger the nations faced and the ferocity of Ozai was nothing but a distant forethought. What he wouldn't give to have those days back. How long ago they seemed now.

He remembered the fight under Ba Sing Se and first learning about chakras and the Avatar State – but he quickly brushed those memories aside. He remembered when he'd finally arrived at Ba Sing Se after weeks of traveling; he remembered the pain of losing Appa; when he'd first started learning earthbending, how difficult it was for him and how afraid he had been. He remembered when he'd first met Toph, marveling over her strength and witty, independent spirit; the time when he and Katara were trapped in a labyrinth together, when they'd almost kissed; the siege of the northern water tribe; when he'd first started waterbending and how easily he mastered it; when he'd first met Roku and learned of the comet; when he'd seen the Southern Air temple, empty and lifeless and hollow, showing him he truly was the last of his people; the very first time he'd been captured by Prince Zuko at the Southern Water Tribe; the countless times he'd battled the young firebender, dodged Zhao, goofed off with Sokka, trained with Toph and Katara, played with Momo…

And then it came back to him, as vividly as if the iceberg had just broken. The light. The sudden chill. The dancing blue of a waterbender's eyes when his own fluttered open to greet the Southern sun. The day he'd met two of his closest friends in the world, and the girl he loved. The day he (though he could have never imagined it) had begun the longest, most dangerous, most difficult journey in his entire life. He would never trade that day, or the days that had followed, not for anything. And the Avatar would never forget them. Never.

"_Could you let go…"_

Aang felt his limbs go numb. The voice from his dream, Katara's voice from Toph's mouth, echoed through his mind, capturing every other thought and squashing it until only it was left. Those words burned into his brain, refusing to leave even as Aang clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head to force it away.

"There they are!" Sokka shouted from the helm, snapping Aang out of his mental battle. "I see them! I see the airships!"

Aang swung his gaze forward, momentarily forgetting his nightmare. There, near the distant mountainous horizon, floated a long line of black that Aang knew to be the Firelord's airships.

"They're so close…" Aang felt his heartbeat skyrocket. The Firelord was so close. He coud see the main ship, three times bigger than the others, flying ahead, and if he let his imagination go, he could see the Firelord himself. Chills attacked his spine as he realized just how close the end really was. It had never occurred to him that the final battle, what he'd been working for so many months to face, all the planning, all the traveling, all the training, was so near to him now. It smothered him with the scary reality.

_Can I kill him? How can I? It goes against everything I've been taught, everything I believe. There has to be another way…_

He wanted to freeze the ship in place or fly away and never look back, never having to face the decision that plagued him. His hands twitched, cold sweat made his skin clammy.

And then he remembered her. Toph. She lay, faceless and lifeless and helpless, in the captain's cabin. He was her only hope. She needed him. If he ran away now, from Ozai, how could he battle Koh, who, if his face even twitched, would end him? He couldn't. He had to finish this, defeat Ozai, and then he could save Toph. But he couldn't kill Ozai. He couldn't…

Suddenly, Sokka and Suki were next to him, and Momo was curled over his shoulder. Suki gave him a quick hug. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, his cold glares gone. This was it. The beginning of the end was here. Aang only wished Katara could be with him to say goodbye, just in case…

!~~!*!~~!

They'd made it past the airships, and continued on underwater, swimming right under the Fire Nation blockade. Zuko tried not to fear the worst, but he failed. His sister was incredibly powerful, ruthless, willing to take or destroy anything to get what she wanted. He thanked the spirits that Katara was with him. Just having the waterbender there made him feel stronger.

Soon, Appa was forced to resurface for more air. Zuko brought him just above the waves, searching the horizon for Fire Navy ships. He spotted a few off to the right, just in time to pull Appa back beneath the waves to avoid a flaming chunk of earth. Katara pulled the water around them, carrying Appa out of the way.

"How could they have spotted us so quickly?!" she cried, as another fireball crashed through the ocean surface, nearly breaking her concentration on the water shield around Appa's head. Freed water splashed Zuko, soaking him, but the rest of the water remained steady.

"They must have lookouts stationed everywhere on deck," the firebender explained, wiping his dripping hair out of his face. "My sister had really tightened security here… Can you bend the water behind us to give us more speed?"

Katara nodded. "I'll try." Keeping one hand raised to hold their water shield in place, she slowly moved her other arm in a windmill motion, calling the waters behind Appa's tail to propel them forward. Fireball after fireball rained through the water from above, threatening to crush them between hot boulders. Zuko took them deeper into the ocean, trying to get below the Fire vessel's sight and range.

A boiling chunk of earth crashed through the waves before them. Zuko jerked the reins, Katara tried to bend the water to steer them, but it was too late. The fireball bashed Appa in the shoulder, stunning him. Katara screamed as they tumbled out of control, her concentration failing. Water flooded their shield, drowning them. The last thing Zuko saw before consciousness left him was Katara's necklace sinking into the crimson deep.

!~~!*!~~!

"Suki, you stay here with Toph. You'll be able to fire at the airships from below with the catapults, and we'll take them down from above." Sokka gave his girlfriend and quick peck on the lips and a weak smile. The Kyoshi warrior returned his smile and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. Aang watched forlornly from a distance, wishing Katara were there to give him a hug and a comforting kiss.

As he watched, the Kyoshi warrior's arms tightened around Sokka's neck, holding him close like he was her entire world, her lips pressing passionately against his. As Sokka more than returned her affection, Aang's heart ached. Katara had never touched him that way. She'd never kissed him that way… He'd shown his love for her twice with a kiss, pretty good kisses, too, he thought… but she'd never returned them. It made him feel completely empty inside, wondering if Katara would ever recognize his feelings for her, or if she would ever return those feelings…

Aang shook his head as the echoes of his nightmare threatened to return, turning away from Sokka and Suki's affectionate embrace.

They hung back from the airships until Aang and Sokka were ready to leave. Aang prepared his glider, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the ship's rail. Sokka gave Suki one last hug before following, gripping the arms of the airbender's glider. The Avatar leaped, his feet skimming the top of the waves due to the extra weight. With one last burst of strength, Aang called up the air currents around his glider, and the two boys shot off into the sky after the line of airships steadily approaching the black horizon.

They climbed higher into the sky, feeling the breeze warming around them as the comet drew closer. Soon the airships loomed before them, great red metal beasts ready to bathe the world in fire. Aang landed on a narrow catwalk near the belly of the closest ship, and Sokka jumped off his glider.

The Watertribe warrior glanced around. "Coast is clear," he announced, making his way cautiously to the front of the ship. Aang's steps came jerkily as he followed.

The boys found a door near the front of the ship and entered, walking narrow halls to the control room. Aang swung his staff towards the door, calling up a wind current that would have blasted a hole in any wall. The door didn't budge.

The airbender wished with all his heart that he could have had more time to practice metalbending, but it wouldn't do him any good to regret anything now. Taking a deep breath, Aang placed a hand against the metal and concentrated, feeling the purified earth under his fingertips. Drawing his arm back, he thrust the back of his hand into the center of the door, putting a pathetic little dent in the metal. The ring of the impact echoed all the way down the hall and back. Several shouts sounded from inside. Aang grimaced, shaking his bruised hand to calm the sting.

"Hit it harder!" Sokka hissed frantically.

"This isn't exactly as easy as it looks!" Aang snapped back, thrusting again with more force. The dent grew bigger, but the door held. Frustrated, the Avatar stepped away, leaped forward, and threw his foot into the door. It collapsed with a resounding metallic clang, followed by the heat of fire. Aang caught the flames and they dispersed, then twirled his arms, calling up a powerful wind tunnel. It blew the five men in the room through the windows, sending them into the ocean.

Sokka hurried for the wheel. "Thanks, Aang. I'll take care of it from here."

Aang watched him, puzzled. Then… what do I do?" he asked, scratching his head.

His friend shot him an incredulous look. "Mastering the four elements, traveling the world, the eclipse before the comet, these things mean anything to you?"

The airbender started. "Oh, right…" He'd been trying not to think about it, and had apparently succeeded. Aang looked forward, where the Firelord's ship was just passing the shore. Suddenly, an enormous stream of white flame burst forth from the front of the vessel, no doubt sprouting from the Firelord's palm. Aang's jaw dropped, his eyes going wild with fear as countless rocks, trees, and animals, were disintegrated like they'd never existed in the incredible heat.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted, snapping the stunned airbender out of his terror. "Go, now!"

Aang looked at him helplessly, seeing the furious urgency in the Watertribe youth's eyes. Shakily, he grabbed his staff and leaped through the shattered windows, flying directly behind the airship to keep from being spotted. He heard the squeal of metal on metal from behind as Sokka pulled his vessel into a dive, and the hiss of flying boulders as Suki opened fire on the line of metal beasts. He wanted to turn around and help them, but they would never allow him. And this had to be done.

!~~!*!~~!

Shuddering burgundy light tinged with smoke filled Zuko's senses. The hiss of fireballs raining around them was much nearer now, but his mind was still too fuzzy to register the danger. Katara sat over him, flicking the water she had just pulled from his lungs away. She'd already bent his clothes dry.

"Zuko, are you okay?" she demanded, worry thick in her voice.

"I'll live…" he croaked.

"They're still shooting at us, but I think we're out of-"

The whistle of burning earth through air silenced her. Katara whirled around, her arms already turning. The water from Appa's fur flew away, slicing the fireball into four pieces. They fell away harmlessly into the ocean. Her hands still moving, the waterbender called up a heavy layer of dark clouds around them, shielding them from view.

Katara sank down next to him, pulling him up into a sitting position. Her hair hung loose around her face, bent dry and mussed. Her slender neck was bare.

"Your mother's necklace…" Zuko groaned, finally regaining his focus.

Katara looked down, putting a hand lightly at the base of her throat where her choker's pendant used to rest. "I know…" she whispered, her voice quivering a little. "It fell off while I was getting us out of the water." Her eyes remained glued to Appa's fur.

"I'm sorry…" Zuko murmured. Katara looked up, surprised at his apology. He was staring at her, his tawny eyes filled with pure empathy. She could feel his heart ache for her.

"Thank you," she assured him quietly. "But…" she took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "But I'll be okay. Right now, we have to focus on stopping Azula." She flashed him a genuine smile, and Zuko returned it. But he still watched her closely, concerned.

!~~!*!~~!

Aang crouched on the back of Ozai's airship, gathering his strength. He sucked in a breath, sweat soaking his tunic, but whether it was from the pressure of the impending task or the heat of Ozai's fire, he couldn't possibly tell. _Can I do it…?_

Gathering his determination, the Avatar willed himself to open his glider, mount it, and take off. He would do this, and he would do it now. He flew over the nose of the airship, directly into the path of the Firelord's stream of flame. Aang quickly bent it away from his skin, dropping past Ozai to the ground below. He landed lightly in a field of stone ruins broken by a small lake and scaled a rock wall, his heart pounding in his ears.

Ozai stared down at him from his airship, a maniacal smile on his face. The comet lit the sky directly overhead, making the Firelord nothing but a spiky, blood red silhouette against a fiery sky.

Suddenly, the spikes vanished, and a heavy cloak weighted with golden shoulder plates dropped to the earth, followed by a blast of hungry white flames. Aang dodged just in time, almost tumbling into another blazing stream. Recovering quickly, he leapt off the wall and stomped into the ground, calling up a boulder from the earth. Two seconds later, it was buried into the heart of the airship, sending it spiraling into the earth across the lake with a thunderous explosion.

!~~!*!~~!

"Attention all crewmembers! The Avatar is attacking us! He's in the bomb bay! Go get him!"

Sokka coughed into his fist, reverting to his regular voice and turning away from the speaker system. He steered the ship into a shallow dive toward the ocean, keeping in the blind spot of the other ships. As soon as the ship's belly was parallel with the rocking waves, he opened the bomb bay, sending the entire crew into the sea.

Smiling to himself, Sokka pulled up hard on a lever beside the steering wheel, sending the ship into a steep climb. He spun the wheel wildly, throwing the craft into a sharp turn, pointing the nose directly into the middle of the nearest airship. The line seemed to stretch on for miles and miles into the ruby horizon, more than twenty-five ships with enough literal firepower to burn all of the Earth Kingdom to the ground.

Sokka locked his legs, squeezing the steering wheel of the airship in white-knuckled fists like there was no tomorrow.

Considering this psychotic new plan, there might not be a tomorrow for him.

The Watertribe warrior looked out the broken windows of the control room, down to the waves where their captured Fire Navy vessel sat, ready for action. "I love you, Suki." His stomach flipping, Sokka sucked in a breath, pushed the airship forward as fast as it could go, and unleashed a furious battle cry. It was lost in the explosion.

!~~!*!~~!

"Sokka!!" Suki screamed in horror as she watched her boyfriend's airship ram the one nearest it. The explosion blinded her momentarily, but she couldn't look away. "No!" Her fear and dread froze her in place when she should be firing the catapults. All thought of battle had vanished from her mind. Sokka had to be okay… he had to be…

Her boyfriend's vessel split the other airship in half, sending its flaming guts into the sea. Billowing black smoke hid Sokka's airship from view for the longest moment, making it impossible to tell just how much damage had been sustained. The second airship in the line suddenly appeared out of the cloud, spinning into the waves with a thunderous explosion. Her ship rocked wildly under her feet, but Suki barely noticed.

"Sokka…" she breathed. "Come on, Sokka. Where are you?" A fearful tear traced her cheek as her cerulean eyes strained to see through the black cloud spreading over the sky. Another airship fell, but still no Sokka.

!~~!*!~~!

Azula knelt in front of the palace courtyard – the empty palace courtyard – waiting eagerly for her new crown to be placed on her head. She'd finally managed a sloppy topknot with her short hair, and now, all that was left to be done was for the sages to name her Firelord.

"By the order of Phoenix King Ozai," the sage behind her began, "I hereby name you…" He trailed off, his voice failing him.

Azula turned on him. "What are you waiting for?!" she demanded savagely. "Just do it! Crown me Firelord!"

The sage stared past her, his eyes wide with fear. Azula followed his gaze and hissed, the noise shifting to a growl low in her throat. Her eyes narrowed to fiery gold slits.

!~~!*!~~!

Zuko landed Appa in the middle of the courtyard, ready at any moment for the stream of blue lightning he knew his sister was dying to unleash on him. She didn't move. Wary, the Fire Prince jumped down from Appa's head, followed closely by Katara.

Azula stood on the platform above the courtyard, her glare murderous. "So, brother, come to foil my coronation?" she demanded, her voice strained, her eyes wild. "Well, you're too late! Father has given _me_ the crown! _I_ _will_ be Firelord!" Zuko squinted at her. Something was off… very off. Her hair was a mess, her eyes shifty, her body tense and jerky. He'd never seen his little sister so… out of it.

"Sorry, Azula. You're not going to become Firelord today."

Zuko's head snapped around to Katara. The waterbender's oceanic eyes shone with fierce defiance, her jaw set firm. Had she just challenged Azula? He was the one fighting Azula! He would have a hard enough time battling his sister. There was no sense in getting her riled up before hand!

Katara's eyes turned to him, and their shimmering blue depths met his surprised gold ones. "He is," she added, her voice full of sincerity.

Azula cackled loudly, sending a chill down Zuko's spine. She really had lost it… "Now really, Zuko," the Fire Princess mocked, ignoring Katara, "You need your little girlfriend to fight your battles for you? Too afraid to face me yourself?"

"I'll face you!" Zuko declared before Katara could say anything. "We'll settle it now. I challenge you to an Agni Kai, for the throne!" The waterbender at his side tensed noticeably.

"I accept, brother!" Azula countered. "And then I'll be getting back to my coronation if you don't mind!"

"Zuko, no! This isn't the right way," Katara insisted, her voice an urgent whisper, panicked at the idea of not being there to help him. "We have to face her together!"

"This is my fight," Zuko argued softly. "It's my destiny."

"No! She knows she can't defeat us both so she's trying to separate us. We can take her if we just stay together, and-"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, peasant?" Azula mocked, grinning viciously. "I thought you believed in him!"

Zuko gave a low growl at his sister, but he spoke to Katara. "I can take her. She's losing it, Katara…" Their eyes met again, and his voice lowered so that only she could hear him. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt." Katara's eyes dimmed, and she bowed her head, sucking in a sharp breath. "It'll be okay," Zuko added. "I'm stronger than I was when we last fought."

Katara lowered her eyes. "I know you're strong," she admitted, her voice weak, "but… I'm scared that… I'm just… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," the Fire Prince reassured her. "I'll win. I know I can."

Katara hesitated, and Zuko chanced to take her hand and squeeze it. She met his eyes, staring for a quick moment that felt like eternity. Finally, Katara nodded slowly, moving reluctantly away, her finger's lingering, trembling, on his palm. She gave him one last look, and he just barely managed a smile for her. The waterbender didn't return it.

!~~!*!~~!

Aang moved closer to the crash sight, wary of what he might find there. The Firelord's airship had practically disintegrated in the enormous blast… maybe it took Ozai with it. Maybe it was over.

The Avatar steadied his pounding heart as he searched through the burning wreckage. At any moment, he expected the smoking, twisted metal to explode with the fury of Ozai emerging, but no sound save the crackle of leaping flames and the screech of collapsing metal met his ears.

"He… he can't be gone," Aang breathed, hardly daring to believe it was that easy. "I didn't have to do anything…"

A solid blast of fire burst out of the rubble, aimed right for his head. Aang blocked it with a spiral of air, but the pure energy behind the blow sent him flying back. He slammed hard into a tangle of pipes, burning knives of twisted scrap metal cutting into his back, searing his flesh. He cried out, trying to see past the sting to the man standing over him, tawny eyes flashing murderously.

"You are more foolish than I thought, boy," the Firelord hissed, rising from a pile of rubble several yards away. "You believe you can defeat me without even throwing a punch, when I have the power of the entire universe at my back?" He allowed Aang to struggle to his feet, and the airbender could see the Firelord found it amusing to watch the anguish play through his grey eyes. The Avatar straightened his stinging body against the pain, standing finally before the Firelord. Ozai's eyes only flashed with darker humor at his miniature challenger, who stood a good three heads shorter than himself.

"Actually, I'm the one with the power of the universe at my back," Aang bluffed. It would be true, of course, if he hadn't locked his chakra, but for now, he was chained by the limitations of a normal bender. "And I'm ordering you to stop what you're doing and turn your airships around and declare peace!"

"You may be the Avatar," Ozai retorted, taking a large menacing step forward. Aang had to fight his every instinct to keep from retreating. "But I am the lord of fire, the superior element! Your entire people fell to the power of my forefather's flame, and you will do the same today. It is time for you to die!"

The Firelord charged forward, his feet blazing with rocket-like flames. He threw a blast of white fire at Aang, his gold eyes feral. The Avatar blocked with a tongue of rock from the earth, then swiped his hand through the base of the stone, splitting it from the ground. He kicked the rock's center, tipping it, and sent another kick at its base, hurtling it towards Ozai. The Firelord spun neatly out of the way, spitting fire as he went. Aang called up a strong gust, carrying the flames away. A few cinders of dancing orange heat missed him by barely centimeters, searing his skin. He hissed with pain, but his burning grey eyes remained fixated on the tyrant before him.

Ozai clapped his palms together, a jet of fire unleashed from his fingertips, making the very air boil. Aang reached to the side, calling the water from the pool to his aid. With a whirlpool twist of his arms and a sharp upward tug, the Avatar had three massive tentacles of water before him, absorbing the blast, and five more surrounding him in the Octopus Form, ready for action. Without a moment's hesitation, Aang sent a limb forward, catching Ozai's outstretched arms with it. The Firelord struggled, and Aang could feel the water in his grasp boiling with Ozai's rage.

Suddenly, the mad man swung his legs forward, hanging from the waterwhip holding his arms. Blue flames sprouted from his feet, throwing a stream of sizzling heat at the Avatar. Aang dropped his water and threw up a rock shield. The fire connected, but Aang made sure the stone held. A series of quick jabs to the slab shot pointed earthen projectiles forward, stabbing into the ground harmlessly, missing their target who had quickly rocketed away to the other side of the lake on a platform of fire.

Aang dropped his shield, throwing two large boulders across the water instead. Ozai dodged one and melted the other with a flaming fist, kicking out a crescent of fire at the same time. Aang flipped forward into the water toward the shot. The liquid reached out and absorbed him into the wine-colored lake just in time, letting the fire travel harmlessly over his head. The Firelord growled as the Avatar did not emerge. The coward was hiding… Ozai heated his hands to the temperature of the Comet itself, preparing to boil the Avatar in his own pot of water.

Suddenly, Aang exploded from the lake, twisted in the air, and froze the millions of water drops surrounding him into silver spikes. They flew at the surprised Firelord, but Ozai quickly recovered. The superheated air around him melted the Avatar's attack before it had come within five yards of him. A thick wall of blinding steam was all that remained of them.

The moment Ozai sucked the steam away through his teeth, he realized the Avatar's trap. Aang dashed over the lake with a massive frozen water whip before him. The icy arm struck the Firelord right in the gut before he could blink, sending him flying backwards into a ruined stone column.

But Aang's plan took a deadly turn. His sprint continued onto the shore, but as soon as his feet hit land, his eyes lit with crackling blue lightning. The Avatar pulled up a wall of rock, but Ozai's attack was too powerful. The stone slab shattered, and a flying boulder hit Aang hard in the gut, throwing him across the lake. He rolled limply to a halt on the opposite shore. The Firelord rocketed after him, a twisted grin on his face.

The hiss and heat of fire jerked Aang out of his haze. He scrambled to stand, but his body felt weaker than heated rubber. Panicked, the Avatar threw himself into a solid ball of earth, pulling it as tight as possible to keep Ozai's flame out. His little stone cocoon shuttered with the force of the Firelord's attacks, sweat rolled down Aang's body, but he only squeezed the rock around him tighter, his mind a whirl of terror. He was trapped.

!~~!*!~~!

The billowing smoke made it hard to breath, and impossible to see. And Sokka needed to do both. He needed to see through the blackness and dust to find out just what it was that crushed his right leg painfully against the metal floor, making it impossible to escape the flames and the impact of the next airship against his own. And of course, breathing was essential for… everything.

He hadn't had time to escape the first collision of his craft into the nearest airship. He had been too close, and they were already alert to the fact that he'd dumped the entire crew in the sea, thus making it obvious the ship had been captured. No, he'd needed to act fast. And if he didn't move to the top of the airship soon, he would have to pay for that with his life.

The Watertribe warrior coughed into his shirt, trying to eject a particularly large breath of smoke. Luckily, only the lower half of his airship had connected. Otherwise, he would have been completely blown to smithereens in the explosion. But no. His leg was just broken. Or shattered completely. And he was trapped in a flaming room quickly filling entirely with smoke.

And he had no plan.

Sokka's vision swam, the hungry flames around him multiplying freakishly in his double vision. The smoke was getting to him, stronger now then ever before. The Watertribe youth tried to breath in some clean air, but all he got was more gaseous tar. The entire ship shuddered with the second impact, and whatever it was that pinned his leg shifted, crushing harder. Sokka cried out, his lungs filling with black clouds. His vision blurred into an incomprehensible smudge of gold and darkness. Smothering, suffocating, soothing darkness.

!~~!*!~~!

Hokada had watched in stunned horror as the ship Sokka was on collided into the midsection of the other airship. His terror only tripled as the very earth seemed to shudder with the force of the explosion above. And then came the smoke, climbing higher into the bloody sky, forming an impossible barrier around the ships, masking the damage.

That same smoke almost blinded the Watertribe chief completely as he sprinted through shaking metal hallways, searching desperately for his first child, his only son. Flames licked at his boots, and gas spewing from split pipes threatened to fatally poison him. Hakoda kept his shirt tight around his mouth and nose, refusing to give in so easily. Suddenly, the two factors mixed, causing an explosion that blew him off his feet, sending him crashing hard into a wall. His vision blurred, and his lungs sucked in the thick smoke. His head spun, but his mission burned through his mind, giving him clarity. He would not fail his son.

Finally, he managed to reach the cockpit of the dying airship. Inside the destroyed doorway, shattered glass reflected the angry orange fire, making it appear three times as large as it was. Smoke plumed outside the shattered windows, and slabs of torn, twisted metal lay everywhere. Underneath one particularly large chunk of debris his son. Unconscious. Possibly even…

Hakoda stumbled in, dropping heavily to his knees beside Sokka. The youth's leg was crushed beneath an enormous toppled control unit, pinning him down against the hot metal floor. His armor was badly scorched, and leaking gashes covered his arms and face.

Quickly, the chief moved around Sokka to the blackened chunk of debris over his leg. He pushed and lifted it as much as he could, but only managed to budge it a little, pulling a sharp cry of pain out of Sokka, though the boy remained unconscious. Now would be a good time to have that sassy little earthbender with him, the one who could bend metal. But there was no time to think about that.

Another collision rocked the ship, almost throwing Hakoda into a nearby fire, but he managed to keep his balance. The control unit shifted, and Hakoda dove, using the momentum of the movement to shove it completely away. Sokka moaned at the sudden removal of pressure from his shattered, crooked leg, and his father could tell he was on the edge of consciousness.

"Sokka!" he demanded through his shirt, shouting over the deafening screech of metal on metal and the thunder of explosions. "Sokka, can you hear me?!" His son's head lolled to the side, unresponsive.

Taking one last gulp of air through his shirt, Hakoda scooped his son off the floor, wincing as Sokka's right leg just dangled there like a limp octopus tentacle. Struggling against the rock of the airship, the Watertribe chief made his way out of the control room, through the airship's mangled innards, until he came to a ladder leading to the roof. Carefully, he laid Sokka over his shoulder and scaled the ladder, making it to the top just as the floor collapsed underneath him

The firebender who had been his ride earlier was waiting for him. Master Jeong-Jeong, his feet ablaze, rocketed over to them.

"That ship down there is on our side," he explained quickly, jerking his head towards a small Fire Navy vessel following them over the waves. "It is being piloted by a young woman named Suki who is firing at the airships. She claims she knows your son." Hakoda nodded in confirmation. "We can leave him there while we destroy the rest of the airships."

"My son has already done that for us," Hakoda countered proudly, already grasping the firebender's shoulder with one arm and his son with the other, preparing for a wild ride. "He almost killed himself to send this airship into the entire line of them."

Jeong-Jeong tore off through the sky, making for Suki's ship below. "Your son is a brave young man. Unfortunately, his efforts are still not enough. The other end of the line is breaking off to avoid damage. The White Lotus must stop them before they-"

His words were cut off by the roar of blazing fire. Jeong-Jeong was forced to land on the deck of Suki's ship before either of the men could look. The young Kyoshi warrior smothered Sokka with a tear-stained hug, not noticing the horror in the two older men's eyes.

Ten ships had broken off from the line in time to avoid the domino effect caused by Sokka's ship. Now, they regrouped, fire spewing from their noses, charring the land below into nothing but twisted black skeletons. Watertribe ships loaded with White Lotus warriors and many a skilled firebender tried to shoot them down, but their efforts did little to slow the hulking metal beasts.

As they stared, one of the ships broke away, turning back toward their vessel. Suki finally looked up from her unconscious boyfriend cradled in her lap.

"I'll take Sokka below," the Kyoshi warrior announced. Hakoda nodded and made for the catapults. Already, streams of fire rained down on them from the sky. Jeong-Jeong deflected the flames, keeping the others shielded. The ship shook with Comet-enhanced fire blasts, but he managed to keep his balance as he grabbed a torch and prepped a fireball. In the next second, it split the air above them, burrowing into the nose of the airship. And still the fire came.

!~~!*!~~!

The courtyard lay in tense silence, the stillness of the two firebenders inside it spreading into their surroundings. The very air seemed to stop moving. Only Zuko's stomach moved, flipping with anxiety and excitement and clawing fear, and his heart, pounding hard against his ribs.

Azula certainly seemed… 'off' enough, but Zuko refused to underestimate her. The Fire Princess's madness would only make her reckless. Thus, dangerous. More so than she already was, at least.

His sister grinned villainously at him from under her cropped bangs, her spidery fingers splayed, prepared for battle. Zuko couldn't thank the spirits enough that Katara was a safe distance away. He most certainly did not want her around when Azula went off the deep end. She could at any moment.

Azula spun first, kicking out at him with a tremendous blast of blue fire. Her form was just the slightest bit wobbly, though, and Zuko easily deflected it with a fire burst of his own. The Princess hissed viciously, steam spewing from between her teeth, followed by a vast stream of flame from her punching fists. Zuko leaped forward and kicked down, throwing up a wall of protective fire. Stray tongues of flame and scorching cinders flew everywhere.

Zuko prayed Azula wouldn't pull anything so that Katara wouldn't step in. Fire swirled through the air in every direction. If she got too close… he would never forgive himself.

"Time for you to meet your end, brother!" Azula taunted him from across the stone stretch. She whirled, kicking and punching in a blur of fiery swirls. Zuko blocked every one, attacking between her fire. He kept her back, on her toes. She snarled viciously.

Time for a surprise… Zuko moved his hand down, scooping the air with one arm, then the other. Electricity jumped from his fingertips, stronger than ever before. The Fire Prince brought his hands together, letting the energies meet, ready to explode. Then he released, his heart surging as the white hot lightning sprang from his fingertips, straight at Azula.

!~~!*!~~!

Katara's jaw almost hit the floor when pure white lightning shot out of Zuko's fingers. He'd done it. He'd really done it…

This entire fight she'd been watching breathlessly from a nearby rooftop, and now, the waterbender gasped in awe every time Zuko attacked. The sheer control in his movements and the raw power of the fire he unleashed amazed her to no end. She'd never seen him like this, with so much pure energy inside him, ready for action. It was an alien sight to see all that fire springing from the palms and feet of a man who had once been unable to defeat even her.

_He's changed so much…_

And then she saw the sparks. His arms moved in a circular motion, leaping with white electricity. She had stood up, hoping against hope that now, at this crucial moment, he would succeed.

Her heart nearly leaped right out of her chest with awe and joy when he finally let loose an explosion of raw white lightning from his fingertips. The attack rocketed towards a shocked Fire Princess.

Azula threw up her hands, blue fire growing like a shield in front of her. The lightning connected, throwing her back. She hit the ground hard, rolled, and lay still.

Katara stared for a long moment, her jaw slack, before she finally regained enough of her senses to go dashing to Zuko's side. The Prince flashed her a tired smile when he spotted her, and Katara squeezed his breath away in a jubilant hug. Zuko lifted her off the ground, spinning her, before setting her back down.

"You did it!" Katara breathed as she pulled away, breathless. Then she got to see Zuko's expression. He seemed deeply troubled, but a tiny glint in his eyes showed that he was at least pleased with himself. "What's wr-"

Azula groaned, and they both whirled around to see her struggling to her feet. "You can't defeat me that easily!" she seethed. "You think I can't block your pathetic lightning?!" Zuko immediately pushed Katara back toward the rooftop.

"Get out of here," he ordered, his voice hard. "It's not over yet."

Katara refused to move. Zuko glared back at her, though she knew he was only giving her such a dirty look because of his fear for her. But he didn't have time to say anything. Azula swung her arms cleanly through the air, calling on her lightning with perfect form. Her eyes were so cold and distant, so full of icy rage and hatred, that Zuko felt his whole body shudder. He readied himself for the power of Azula's blast. His sister held her lightning, those hateful eyes boring into him like daggers in his heart. They flicked to the right for just a moment, so fast Zuko had no idea if it was just the flashing lightning at her fingers playing over her face, or if her gaze had actually shifted. Then she let loose.

As soon as the lightning left Azula's control, Zuko knew she would miss him. The energy was flying too far to the right. The right…

Zuko spun around, his eyes locking in horror on Katara. The waterbender had her arms up, calling water from her water pouches to block the blow aimed for her. But they both knew it was too late to block… or redirect.

It all happened so fast. One second, Zuko was standing there, staring in shock, the next, he was in front of her, facing his sister's cold-blooded fire. White lightning blasted through his chest, throwing him hard to the ground. Heat like the sun's core burned through his heart. His muscles locked, curling him into a ball, making it impossible to cry through the searing pain. He heard in a distant consciousness Katara scream his name, but he couldn't see her through the haze of white and red in his dimming eyes.

The waterbender ran for him, suddenly blocked by blue fire. Azula cackled with morbid glee, her hands sparking with more seething energy. She fired.

!~~!*!~~!

Sizzling heat ate at Aang's skin, but he refused to shift. One wrong move could break his control on the rock sphere around him, sending him to his certain doom. Fire blasts shook his protective surroundings, showering freed dust over his sweaty form, gluing to him like a fine white film. The Firelord was probably standing right over him, pelting his shield with blast after blast of searing flame.

What could he do? Emerging would mean certain death for him, even if Ozai wasn't breathing down his neck like he suspected. With lightning on his side, Aang knew for a fact he wouldn't last much longer. Strengthened by the Comet's power, the Firelord's lightning attacks would be far too powerful to block with any element he had, and pretty soon he would fall and not rise again. The only hope he had of defeating Ozai was the Avatar State. But his seventh chakra was locked, making that impossible…

Aang's stomach flipped hard inside him. Not impossible. He knew why his chakra was blocked, and how he could open it. He'd told his friends Azula's lightning locked his chakra, but that was a sad lie. In the caves of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar had tried to let Katara go, and failed. What he thought in those moments was that Katara loved him, or at least cared very much for him. He couldn't let go of his attachment to her if she possibly loved him back!

But now… he wasn't so sure. He'd shown Katara his feelings, and she'd shied away, never bringing it up again. Suki didn't act that way. There was no doubt to anyone that she loved Sokka very much. Why didn't Katara say anything if she loved him? Hadn't he done everything right? If kisses worked for Sokka, why didn't they work for him? Why didn't Katara fling her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately like Suki with Sokka? What did he do wrong?!

She'd said that now wasn't the best time when he'd kissed her at the Ember Island play. Maybe she was just waiting. Waiting until the war was finished and the danger had passed. That had to be it!

Aang squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself against another jet of fire against his rock surroundings. If Katara didn't love him… it hurt just to imagine it. But she could still love him! There was still hope…

"At that moment in time, you were forced to give up everything you thought you were certain of, and throw yourself into the unknown. That is the test of true maturity, Aang, and it is what you face now…"

Roku's words echoed through his mind, burning his senses almost as much as the heated rock around him burned his skin. Give up everything you thought you were certain of… He was certain he loved Katara, and at one point, he had been certain she loved him back. Now Roku was telling him to give that up?

His past life's later words returned to him, almost as vividly as if her were actually saying them again to his face. "My test of maturity came when I had to sacrifice my friendship with Firelord Sozin. We were as close as brothers, but when he began the Earth Kingdom colonies… I realized it was time to leave our past friendship behind. And yet I did not. I did not let go, Aang, and the world has suffered for an entire century because of my mistake. I failed, and I will forever be ashamed of it."

If he failed, the world would be over. He wouldn't even live to be ashamed of it, but wasn't that just as bad? Knowing he'd thrown away his own life, the life of his friends, and the entire world because he couldn't do what everyone told him to do?

"_Every day, the Fire Nation takes lives. People are _dying_, Aang!"_

"_Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."_

"_I did not let go, Aang, and the world has suffered for an entire century because of my mistake."_

"_You _must_ learn to let go..."_

"_Could you let go…"_

_Can I let go?_

The vision of his body, burned and broken and sparking, came back to him in a rush. That line… it was a warning. Let go or fail and die? Was that what it meant?

Aang shivered hard despite the heat of his cocoon, cruel tingles racking his spine. If his dream truly did mean that, and if what Roku and Guru Pathik said was true as well, even if Katara loved him, he had no choice but to-

Light and heat flooded his senses in one great rush of pain as his shield finally disintegrated under Ozai's fire. Aang flew back into a crumbling rock wall, crashing hard into it, smacking his head. The wall collapsed, burying him in a pile of rubble. The Firelord stood a few yards away, his hands preparing cold-blooded fire for the kill.

!~~!*!~~!

Suki gave Sokka a quick kiss on the cheek as he rested in his bunk below deck. "I'll be back," she whispered to the now conscious youth, giving his bandaged leg a last check before turning to leave.

"Be careful, Suki!" Sokka called weakly after her. Suki flashed him a comforting smile and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Sokka in Momo's company.

When she emerged onto the deck, the sky was ablaze above her. Literally. The Comet's unnatural red hue spread over the sky, accentuated by flying fireballs trailing ribbons of thick black smoke. Jeong-Jeong did his best to hold off the flaming boulders before they struck, but he couldn't block all of them. One particularly large fireball resisted his attempts to halt it and crashed into the water beside the vessel, nearly tipping it on its side. Suki was thrown across the ship, but Hakoda caught her before she could make contact with the hard metal deck.

Suddenly, six men in Watertribe armor leapt from the very waves below and landed on the ship's deck. They lifted their arms in unison, and three enormous tentacles of water rose out of the ocean like glistening azure towers in a single-file line. They froze midway up, skewering the airship in its long metal belly where it hovered in the sky and coming out its back.

Suki's mouth hit the deck. Hakoda gave a victorious shout, which a few of the Northern waterbenders echoed. One of them, taller and thinner than the others, turned towards the Watertribe chief, smiling for a moment at the Kyoshi warrior at his side.

"Pakku," Hakoda greeted the elderly man with a generous smile, "Excellent timing."

"As usual," the master replied, a wry smile on his face. He glanced for a moment at the line of airships before them, shrinking rapidly thanks to Sokka's airship stunt, which had taken out a good half of them, leaving the rest prey to Northern waterbenders and firebenders alike. "Your son truly is as amazing as your daughter, bender or no," Pakku said quietly, his voice deadly serious. "Is he all right?"

"He's below deck," Hakoda answered, laying a strong hand on Suki's shoulder and squeezing it tenderly. "Suki here patched him up. The bone in his right leg is shattered, but maybe your healers can help him?"

"They'll do everything they can," Pakku confirmed, gesturing with a flick of the wrist for two of his waterbenders to head below deck. "But I must return to battle."

"As will I," Jeong-Jeong agreed, and the two leapt off the ship, one into the air, one into the sea, followed by the three remaining waterbenders.

!~~!*!~~!

Katara dove behind a column as cerulean fire blazed behind her. The Fire Princess swung around a column nearby, flames already exploding from her clawed fingers. Katara threw herself back out into the courtyard, bending the water from the canals on either side of her. She twisted in mid-step, sending two waves of glistening icicles at Azula on the right and left and a slicing wave down the middle. Azula managed to hurtle over the wave with a rocket-blast of fire, landing with only a gash in her boot that left her skin untouched, but she hit the ground just as the icy daggers were coming down. She jumped again, twisting skillfully in midair. Splits in her armor and thin cuts across her body marked her inability to completely escape the waterbender's attack, but she managed to make it through alive. Katara was ready for her.

Pulling her hands toward her body, Katara melted the shattered ice of her daggers and drew the water back to her, catching Azula's leg and freezing it to the ground. As she fell, the princess shot fire from her outstretched hand, a furious growl following it. Katara fell back, but she gathered her senses just in time to freeze Azula to the stone ground before she could attack again, leaving her lying flat on her stomach in a solid block of ice.

Katara whirled around, her eyes falling on Zuko, his face pressed against the stone, hissing through his teeth with the agonizing pain. She only had a few minutes until Azula escaped, and if she could get Zuko away in that time, he would have a chance to survive. Spinning around, she dashed across the courtyard to the firebender. His fingers twitched with the extra energy still coursing through his body as he tried to hold on to what little actual life remained there. The waterbender didn't see as Azula quickly melted the ice around her body and twisted herself so that she was facing Katara's back. She was mere feet away from Zuko when Azula's feet lit with flames, sending her rocketing towards Katara. The princess tackled her from behind, sending them both crashing into the ground, rolling.

Azula ended up on top of the Watertribe girl, lighting her fists, trying to shove them into Katara's face. But Katara had not grown up with a restless older brother and mud-wrestled with Toph for nothing. She drew water from the canals to block before throwing a powerful, ice-covered fist right into Azula's nose. The princess screamed, rolling off, but her growing fury only made her fire that much more intense.

Katara threw a wall of water over her, but Azula kicked up, breaking the wave closing over her with a flaming foot. She was up in the next second, throwing fire in wild circles around her, trying to force Katara to play defense. The waterbender didn't fall for it.

Waving her arms in wide, graceful sweeps, Katara spun a high wall of water around Azula, The Fire Princess realized too late that she was surrounded and her moving space was quickly shrinking. She threw blasts of fire into the swirling waters, but Katara just called more of her element to her aid. Panicked, Azula lit a fist with lightning and fired. Katara closed her liquid net around her. The white energy struck the water, igniting it and Azula both with jumping, twitching sparks. The princess screeched, and then fell silent, collapsing in a smoking heap.

Katara lost no time in returning to the fallen Fire Prince's side. She dropped to her knees beside him, glowing water already in hand, fear alive in her eyes. Aang had been struck in the back, and he'd… he'd been gone. The lightning Zuko had taken for her had gone through his heart. How much damage had been done, she couldn't imagine, nor did she wish to. She had to focus.

Zuko's tawny eyes struggled to focus, his gritted teeth released only hissing gasps for air as his lungs burned up inside him. "K-Katara…"

"No…" Katara cut him off gently, trying to keep her mind on the water in her hands running over the burnt flesh on Zuko's chest, water that was failing to make a difference in the wounds she knew existed internally. She'd never healed internal wounds before! "Please, don't try to talk. You need to-"

"I have t-to say this…" Zuko stammered. Katara felt tears come to her eyes as her healing water refused to work, and her heart went into her throat. Zuko, sensing she wasn't listening, grabbed her hands in his right one, squeezing gently. Katara started at the feeling of warm, raw flesh on her hand from his palm, the exit wound the lightning had caused. Zuko's voice was barely a husky whisper. "I… I l-love you. I love you, Katara."

Katara's heart froze and melted in her chest, pleasant tingles running up and down her spine. How… When? When had she gone from one of his fiercest enemies to the woman he loved?

"You took Azula's lightning for me…" she whispered, her voice catching on a painful lump in her throat, "…because you love me?" Love… It felt so bizarre talking to him about love, considering their past battles, and even more bizarre considering the love they spoke of was his love for her.

"Yes," Zuko answered quietly. He nodded, the simple movement making him hiss with pain. "Yes… If you don't agree… if you don't feel the same way, or… or you j-just think I'm crazy… then that's okay… I just wanted you t-to know."

Now that the idea was staring her in the face, it made sense. He'd been close to her ever since he joined the group, always watching out for her, but never overbearing or obsessive. When she'd gone searching for her mother's killer, he'd been there for her every step of the way, supporting and caring for her every need so she could focus on her choice. How many times had he saved her from pain or even death? It made her heart beat faster, until it literally pounded against her ribcage, filling her ears with its frantic drumbeat. He'd stayed up all night outside her tent just to _talk_ to her! How could she not have seen past her anger to sense that growing affection? He really did care for her, he'd shown it all along… and he really did love her.

How could she respond to this? She cared for him very much. They shared a connection that was too deep for words, they trusted each other with their lives, their pasts, their doubts, their fears, and every feeling that they'd ever had for each other. Zuko had just shown her the deepest, most profound feeling he could show her, and she realized how her warming feelings for him weren't too far off. He was the closest friend she'd ever had, and now he wanted to take it a step further. Did she have any reason to say no? Did she feel the same way?

"If… if you really love me…" Katara felt Zuko tense under her hands at those words, and her own heart fluttered. "…Then you can't give up yet. You have to live, Zuko. I'm not going to let you go this easily." Zuko gave a tired, strained smile despite the pain it caused him. Katara, however, was deadly serious. Her jaw was tight as her eyes returned to the horrible burn. It would scar. Another scar… and a third would form on his right palm, the exit wound. "Now rest, and let me heal you." The waterbender gently squeezed the hand holding hers, and it slowly retracted, giving her room to work.

Regular water wouldn't work. Katara felt tears of frustration wet her eyes as she realized bloodbending was her only hope, and that the full moon had already passed. Still, she had to try. She wouldn't let Zuko die. Not for her.

"This may feel weird…" Katara warned quietly, lifting her hands and delving in. Zuko flinched at the bizarre tingle running through his veins, but he wisely did not resist her. The waterbender clenched her teeth, her lips a thin line, her brow furrowing with concentration. It had been easy to bloodbend during the full moon, taking almost no extra energy that regular waterbending did not already demand, but the moon's face was shrinking, taking with it the power it held. Zuko remaining perfectly limp for her made it easier, but her every muscle was still painfully tense.

She strained deeper into his veins, reaching at last the torn muscle in his chest, which still beat, though very weakly and with an irregular skip in it. Zuko groaned aloud, aching pain lighting inside him, but he refused to fight her control. Katara's eyebrow twitched, and her eyes narrowed to thin azure slits, grimacing at the damage done by Azula's lightning. Twisting her hands together gently, the Watertribe girl tried to piece together the frayed fibers, but they did not obey her. She twisted harder, wincing at the hiss that escaped Zuko's gritted teeth, though he tried hard to contain it. To her intense relief, the mangled tissue responded, sewing itself together under her firm command. Katara had to force herself to block out Zuko's sharp gasps. This would hurt him a great deal, but it was nothing compared to the reward of life.

Working painstakingly slowly, Katara carefully knit Zuko's heart back together, mending on the microscopic level until she could no longer feel her fingers from the force of her concentration. She was almost done when the barely moving muscle in her grasp fell still, and her own heart wrenched in her chest as Zuko's eyes closed.

"Zuko…" she whispered, her voice shaking hard with fear. No response. Katara almost suffocated on her gasp. "No… No! Answer me! You can't die!" Silence.

Ignoring the throbbing ache in her head, the waterbender concentrated harder through her streaming tears, desperately trying to summon a beat from Zuko's still heart. It scared her more than anything to probe a heart so lifeless, bending blood that no longer moved. Her stomach flipped hard inside her as she jerked her hands upward, and it almost flipped again when Zuko's heart responded, beating weakly. Encouraged, Katara swallowed her tears and pulled again, daring to hope…

The firebender's heart kicked, then fell still. Katara grinned tightly and pulled upward again. Zuko's heart jumped again, and Katara seized her chance. She tugged her hands up, thrilled when Zuko's heart beat again.

Katara tugged again, this time forcing the weak rhythm to match that of her own heart. It took a few tries to get them to beat as one, but she managed. Then came the true test. Slowly releasing her control, Katara held her breath, hoping against hope that Zuko's pulse could still be felt in his wrist, which she now held in an almost death grip. She felt his pulse slipping, and she tried to grab it again, but her head spun so fast she could barely think straight. "Zuko…" She squeezed his wrist harder, her voice choking on the lump in her throat. Her moist eyes shed large tears. She was dimly aware of just how hard she was trembling. "You can't die now. Please, not now. Wake up. Please, wake up…"

Zuko lay perfectly still, unresponsive, cold. Katara grasped his hand with her other one, shaking so hard she could barely get a decent grip. Her fingers intertwined with his, squeezing, wet with tears. Her choking sobs threatened to overcome her. "Please…" Her fingers caressed his palm, and she leaned closer, her forehead resting on his shoulder. "Please," she whispered again, into his scarred ear, "Please… please…"

Pressure against her fingers answered her. Katara pulled back. His gold eyes, dim and distant, fought to stay open. The waterbender's relief almost suffocated her right there, but then Zuko's eyes opened completely, staring right through her. Suddenly, they focused, and he drew in a sharp breath. Katara, too, gasped as Zuko's heartbeat took off against her fingers on his wrist. She didn't smile, however, until he did, and then she was beaming.

"You'll be okay…right?" she managed in a whisper so full of relief her voice almost failed her.

"Because of you, yes…" Zuko confirmed quietly, still hoarse. "Can you… can you help me?" He held up his right hand weakly, and Katara took hold of it, pulling him gently upright. As soon as his back was straight, the firebender groaned loudly and leaned forward, his forehead resting on her shoulder, his hand holding her forearm.

"Are you all right?" Katara cried, her hand instinctively clutching the back of his shirt.

"Thanks to you…" Zuko gasped, breathless with the ache in his chest.

"It's my fault… I should have gotten out of the way when you told me-"

"No." Zuko's cold tone halted her train of thought. "No. It's not your fault… Azula shouldn't have involved you." Despite the pain, Zuko's head snapped up. "Azula, what-"

"I don't know if she's alive," Katara muttered, her eyes locked on the princess' still body. "She got a taste of her own medicine, I guess…"

Zuko struggled to stand, but he had to lean heavily on the waterbender in the end. He stared hard at his sister's body as it started to shake with sobs and hissed, "She's alive. But she won't be able to fight for a while." Katara's hand that rested on his back flexed a little, gripping his shirt, then released it.

!~~!*!~~!

Ozai worked a compressed orb of lightning in his palm, adding more and more pent up energy until he held enough to tear through an airship lengthwise in the size of a moon peach. Stray sparks leapt from it's flexing blue surface, making it look like a pearl sitting in the sand in shallow water, with veins of sunlight running over its face. The Firelord raised his hand to throw his weapon into the middle of the rubble, where the Avatar had fallen. He released.

The lightning orb rocketed into the heart of the debris, exploding. Chunks of rock flew everywhere. Ozai was forced back by the spray of boulders, but a morbid smile was on his face.

Suddenly, every boulder froze in midair, down to the smallest particle of earth. The dust from the explosion settled. The Firelord's smile vanished, his eyes wide with surprise.

A boy stood before him, the last airbender. His sky blue tattoos glowed with cosmic light, and his eyes were white with pure power. And those eyes were fixed on Ozai.

The Firelord lifted his hand, swiping it towards the Avatar, unleashing a crescent of fire. The airbender flicked his wrist to the side neatly, and a cuff of rock from the floating debris clamped over Ozai's wrist, yanking him to the ground. His attack fizzled away into nothingness.

The Avatar rocketed forward on a gust of air, boulders flying around him, fire blazing from his mouth, traveling the last few yards towards the fallen Firelord. Water called from the lake twisted in between the spinning earth, creating a ring around him. Ozai kicked up his leg, trailing fire at the Avatar's chin, but it was deflected with a snap of water. The last airbender came to a sudden halt, hovering over him, his eyes glowing a powerful white.

"Firelord Ozai," the boy's voice echoed with thousands of others, his past lives' spirits and power coursing through him all at once, "you and your forefathers have committed terrible crimes against nations that were at peace with you. You have killed destroyed villages and cities and peoples, you have thrown governments into chaos, you have enslaved and killed innocents. But because you are unarmed, I will give you one last chance, for my honor's sake only. Call off your weapons of war and make peace with the other nations, and I will spare your life."

"And if I don't?" Ozai hissed, steam rising from between his teeth. His eyes flashed murderously.

The Avatar stared down at him silently, his eyes going colder as the seconds ticked by. Countless voices melded into one, carrying the power of the cosmos with them. "I will put an end to your tyranny."

In one fluid motion, the Firelord blasted through his rock cuff, leaped to his feet, and brought the same hand down in a fiery slice aimed at the Avatar's neck. The airbender threw his arm up, knocking Ozai's arm away. The Firelord swung it back to his middle in a swift loop and thrust forward at the Avatar's gut, unleashing the flames of hell from his knuckles. Flame engulfed the boy, hungry and bright and seething, blackening all in its path. Rocks fused in the heat, turning the ground into a sticky black lava field.

Suddenly, the flames parted. The last thing Firelord Ozai ever saw flew at him faster than he could dodge. All went black.

!~~!*!~~!

Avatar Aang blocked the jet of flames with a shield of fire just in time. The power of the attack threw him back several yards, but he kept his feet. His vision quivered from the excruciating heat.

Fingers curling into fists, the Avatar brought an arm down in a sharp diagonal slice, parting the fire. His other fist jerked upward, calling a fist-sized mound of earth from the sticky ground, hardening it into solid stone within a second. A hard thrust forward sent the rock hurtling through the oncoming fires at the surprised Firelord. A sickening crunch silenced the roar of the flames. A splash followed it, echoing through the stilled air.

Suddenly, the glow of the arrow tattoos dimmed, and the boy's eyes were cool gray again. His shaky legs carried him robotically over the smoldering ground, towards the bay. Ozai had been thrown back. His limp body floated on the gentle waves, rocking strangely up and down, slowly traveling towards the mouth of the cove, toward the ocean. Blood darkened the water.

Aang grimaced down at the body of his conquered foe, purposefully avoiding looking at Ozai's head. The rock had found its target. It was buried deep into the middle of the man's forehead, into his skull. There wasn't much left of Ozai's face, and what was there was glistening with bright red blood, glowing eerily in the Comet's light. Finally, the waves swallowed him whole, carrying him down into the wine stained depths. Aang watched in numb silence as darkness took the body from sight.

The boy took a long breath. It came out in a quivering, ragged sigh. So many feelings rushed through him he thought he would die from the overload. He felt sick, exhausted, disgusted, sad, and utterly and completely relieved. It was over. At last, it was over.

Taking another long breath, Aang closed his eyes. Energy poured through his seventh chakra, flowing freely into his veins. His tattoos glowed again, his eyes flashed white, and then darkened.

The black line of airships had all but disappeared, but the damage had already been done. Smoke swallowed much of the sky, and the fire still spread. The Avatar acted quickly, leaping away from the bay to higher ground, where the burning land stretched out before him.

Calling water from the ocean, Aang guided it into a long snake over his head, twisting it into a tight spiral until it became a flat disk of liquid over the burning land. With a gentle tug downward, the Avatar watched as the fires slowly retreated under his artificial rain, until there was none left at all.

!~~!*!~~!

Katara secured the cuffs on an unconscious Azula's wrists, pulling them tight so there was no way the princess could firebend once she awakened. Satisfied, the waterbender stood and left the prison cell, shutting the door with a hollow clang behind her, breathing easily only when she heard the lock click. Zuko tried to stand from his place against the wall, but the ache that tore through his chest at the sudden movement stopped his progress. Katara hurried over to him, crouching to let the prince lean against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the pain…" she apologized quietly, her stomach flipping at Zuko's warm breath on her arm.

"You brought me back from the dead," Zuko argued weakly. "You have nothing to apologize for." He turned his head so that his scarred cheek pressed against her sleeve, staring at the door that separated them from his sister. The guard outside had let them into the prison near the palace for fear of being severely beaten by a water whip, but when he'd seen just who they were dragging behind them, he'd almost alerted the entire facility. In the end, Katara had knocked him out cold with an icy fist to the back of his head. They hadn't run into any more guards, or the soldiers that would probably be hunting for them soon, but it was only a matter of time.

Despite the thick pain coursing through him, Zuko forced himself to think. The fire sages, the ones who could crown him Firelord, had fled when they saw Azula fall, delaying his coronation. Still, he wasn't sure he or his country would have been ready for a new Firelord so soon, and one still seen as a coward and traitor. Eyes narrowing, distracted by deep thought, Zuko tried to maneuver into a more comfortable sitting position, but his body protested with a spike of pain and he jolted.

"What is it?" Katara asked beside him, leaning closer. Zuko looked up at her, hiding his pain behind a weak smile.

"I just… have a favor to ask you."

"Of course! Anything."

"I need you to write a letter to my uncle for me. I'll tell you what to say."

Katara cocked an eyebrow at him, but nodded. "Okay. I'll go get some paper from the front guard's desk." Helping him sit up straight, she prepared to leave, but the prince took her hand before she could stand up.

"Wait, Katara, I…" Whatever he'd wanted to say suddenly turned into a jumble that he couldn't figure out. Clearing his throat, Zuko spoke slowly, trying desperately to say the right words. "After Azula shot me and I, um, I told you that I… love you?" Katara could only nod, warm fuzzies traveling up and down her arms, forming goosebumps. Zuko nodded too, his eyes locked with hers. "I… I didn't say that just because I thought I was going to die… you know? I... um, I really meant it."

Katara stared at him, her cheeks becoming steadily redder, a shy smile growing at the corners of her lips. "I know…" Her eyes lowered, and her loose hair fell into her face to cover the blush coloring her smile. When she looked back up, Zuko's heart flipped when he saw the sparkle in them. "I know you mean it, Zuko."

The Fire Prince released the breath he'd been holding in a shaky sigh, and Katara gave a nervous laugh.

The firebender leaned forward, and Katara's eyelids drifted shut, waiting, her heart pounding against her ribs. For one agonizing second, Zuko paused.

Then their lips touched, barely brushing together in a tender first kiss. Katara felt her spine light with excited shivers. He was so gentle, and when he pulled away slowly, his eyes met hers, and she couldn't look away. Before she even knew she was moving, Katara leaned up and kissed him back, smiling when he finally relaxed into her affection. Encouraged, the waterbender's arms slipped around Zuko's neck, and her heart swelled when the prince wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her closer.

Eventually, their lips parted. Zuko slowly eased up on his grip, all smiles, his eyes alive with warmth. Katara couldn't help beaming as well, her nervous blushes replaced with blissful tingles all through her body. The Fire Prince pulled her closer, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers, content to just hold her now. A smile was still gracing Katara's lips.

!~~!*!~~!

The Avatar's pensive grey eyes scanned over Katara's signature on the sealed scroll one last time before entering Iroh's tent. A hollow feeling hit him painfully in the stomach at reading the waterbender's neat, crisp writing, but he couldn't understand why. Had she hurt him somehow? Had he hurt her? He couldn't imagine either one, but if he tried hard enough, a deep sense of loss would sweep through him.

Maybe he was just worried for Toph. Or maybe the trauma of Ozai's death, all that blood and mangled flesh, had hurt him deeper than he realized. He was forever stained now, with invisible blood on his hands that could never be washed away. It burned him whenever he closed his eyes and saw the red. He had lost his innocence. Maybe that was what he missed…

After they'd been reunited, Suki and Sokka both embraced him, somber with their young friend. They didn't say anything, but the proud gleam in their eyes told him everything he needed to hear. "_That was hard… but we are so proud of you."_

"Yes, Aang?" Iroh's voice broke through the boy's thoughts. Aang crossed his legs and sat down across from the old general, and he held out the scroll.

"From Katara and Zuko," he explained shortly.

Iroh took the sealed parchment and unrolled it, his old tawny eyes descending and climbing the rows of graceful handwriting. Aang watched with growing curiosity as Iroh's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then lowered into a wrinkled 'v' as he frowned. "Hmm… It seems Prince Zuko requires my help in the Fire Nation," he finally spoke.

"Why? Are they in trouble?" Aang asked quickly. "Did Azula-"

"No, young Avatar, Azula has been defeated," Iroh assured him. "But my nephew seems to be having some trouble being crowned as Firelord. All the Fire Sages fled when Azula was defeated, and by law, they are the only ones who can crown a Firelord. I must see what I can do…"

Aang hadn't smiled in a long while, but he finally cracked a grin now. "I think I can help with that. I have a friend who's a Fire Sage named Shyu. He's still loyal to the Avatar. You just have to get him out of prison…"

Iroh stroked his chin, smiling. "Excellent! I shall leave for the Fire Nation at once, and locate this Shyu. Ursa will come with me… The people will listen more willingly to us than they would to Prince Zuko, I think." He started to get up, but Aang held out his hand.

"Wait, General Iroh, sir," he cut in quickly, "I have to talk to you about something first…" Iroh sat back down, waiting patiently. "Well… you give good advice, and I know you're friends with Toph…" his voice faltered for a second, and Iroh's eyes dimmed at the mention of his unfortunate little friend. He'd heard the entire story. "If you could give me any advice… if there's any way I could get her face back from Koh…"

"There is a spirit named Ming Tei," the old general began when the young Avatar's words failed him, "that will help you. She alone knows Koh's only weakness, and she will gladly help you defeat him. Go find her quickly, and help your friend. But be careful."

Aang dared to smile again. "Thank you General-"

"Just call me Uncle, please."

"-for your wisdom. I think I'll be joining you on your journey to the Fire Nation."

Iroh nodded. "You must bring Miss Bei Fong's body with you."

"Of course."

!~~!*!~~!

The sudden tug and flash of light disoriented Aang for a moment, but he recovered quickly. The Spirit World… Once, the Avatar had looked upon it in wonder and curiosity, but now, his jaw was set in grim determination, and his eyes held no twinkle in their gray depths. Still, he couldn't help be a little surprised when he saw Hei Bai in his panda form waiting for him, Toph's faceless spirit sitting on his back.

"Are you going to be okay on your own, Aang?" Suki had asked before he departed with Iroh and Ursa to the Fire Nation. He'd nodded. "Is there anything we can do to cheer you up?"

"Once Toph is safe, everything will be better," he'd replied, faking an optimistic smile for the Kyoshi warrior. And now, that was his only priority, the only thought echoing again and again in his mind. _Once Toph is safe…_ Aang climbed onto Hei Bai's back, taking Toph's spirit into his lap and wrapping his arms around her stomach to keep her steady. She twisted in her seat toward him, her hands feeling up his arm, for his neck. He expected her to wring it for what had happened to her, but he figured he deserved that for not trying hard enough. But instead of shaking him mercilessly, the little earthbender threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her, crushing the air out of his lungs. Aang's stomach wrenched inside him. He gave the earthbender an awkward hug back, and that seemed to satisfy her, so she let him go and faced forward again. Aang kept his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her securely on Hei Bai's back as the spirit bounded off into the trees. The Avatar didn't need to tell his friend where to go; the forest guardian knew.

Ming Tei supposedly lived near Koh's tree, whether of her own free will or as some sort of prisoner, Iroh wasn't sure. It didn't matter either way to Aang. At least he knew where she would be, and at least he knew she would help him.

The journey was quick. When the trees cleared and the swampy plain, pierced by enormous termite mound-like structures, began, where the fog choked away all vision from the ground, Aang knew they were close. _Once Toph is safe… Once Toph is safe…_

A muffled boom abruptly broke through the stillness. Then another boom, accompanied by a series of crunches, like dry twigs snapping under an enormous foot. Hei Bai halted, and the Avatar listened as two more booms echoed through the quiet World. The pattern repeated, nearer, then further away. Toph, demanding an explanation, took hold of Aang's hand and squeezed it hard to get his attention.

"It… it sounds like footsteps…" he breathed. This creature, enormous by the sound of it, seemed to be coming closer. Aang's grip tightened on his friend, and her hand was like a vice on his. The earthbender was trembling, frightened out of her mind by the completely unseen and unexplainable.

Suddenly, through the swampy fog, a gigantic brown fox appeared, towering over every tree. Its sleek figure and glossy caramel fur, accented by a lighter mask around its black eyes and down its nose, made it one of the most beautiful spirits Aang had ever seen. But its bared fangs, easily three times as long as his entire body, and the feral growl that sounded from the back of its throat told him it could be one of the most deadly as well. Despite the impressive difference in size, however, Hei Bai still managed a deadly, intimidating growl.

The fox's nose lowered to where Hei Bai sat, sniffing his passengers, still growling warily. Aang's jaw set against the numbness in his right hand from Toph's iron grip and his own fear, wondering what chance he would have in a fight if this creature decided to attack. At least he had Hei Bai with him… How would he protect Toph? But there was no need. Without warning, the fox pulled back, sitting like a gigantic trained leopardseal, and stared patiently at him.

Aang waited, his gaze never leaving the great depths of the fox's black eyes. It wanted something, like it was waiting for some sort of command. In two more seconds, he discovered the reason for the creature's stance.

A woman, hidden at first behind the tuft of fur on the back of the fox's neck, slid down the animal's back and onto the mossy ground. She faced away from him, her wild black hair flowing all the way down her back to her thighs. The skirt of her pale blue gown rippled a little in a nonexistent breeze, and her obsidian curls swirled around her head, like Katara's whenever she was underwater. Curiously enchanted, the Avatar urged Hei Bai a step closer. The fox shifted the smallest centimeter, its eyes trained warily on him, but it didn't attack. Hei Bai noticed, but Aang prodded him to take another tentative step forward.

"Excuse me," the airbender called, surprised at how grave his voice sounded. So adult. Had the battle really changed him that much? Or wounded, perhaps? He shook the thought away, focusing again on the woman in front of him, who was still turned away. "Are you Ming Tei?" The spirit didn't respond. "I'm looking for a spirit named Ming Tei. I need to find her as soon as possible. Will you help me, please? My friend needs help." Still no response. Aang's voice rose, his impatience growing. "I need to learn Koh's weakness! Please, spirit, help me find Ming Tei!"

The spirit turned, and Aang's eyes widened in shock. Faceless. The spirit, her pale face a blank picture, stepped - or more like glided - towards him. Her presence was intense, like she could somehow study him, even without eyes. Hei Bai was perfectly still, as if at ease. But the Avatar's heart was thumping harder and faster in his chest with every floating step the woman took closer. When she was standing right in front of Hei Bai, the enormous panda spirit lowered to the ground, and the woman placed a soothing hand on his head, rubbing the thick fur affectionately.

"Are… are you Ming Tei?" Aang asked again. The spirit nodded once. "How did this happen to you…"

Suddenly, the spirit woman was in front of him, sitting on Hei Bai's large head. She placed a hand on his forehead, her skin cold as ice, planting her palm right over his arrow tattoo. It glowed, and the Avatar was no longer mounted on Hei Bai's back. Toph had disappeared, the Spirit World the only thing that remained. They were still near Koh's tree, but somehow, in this past world, it didn't seem so menacing as before.

A hand rested softly on his shoulder, and Aang looked up to see Ming Tei was standing next to him. She had a face now, and Aang had never seen anything so beautiful. Her pale eyes were intense like her presence, but her small grin was kind. She looked down at him, and her smile widened, her eyes laughed, she laughed. A musical ring, youthful and joyous. The Avatar didn't want it to stop. But suddenly, the spirit was running, her wild hair flying behind her. Aang followed her through the forest, finding it hard to keep up with Min Tei's gliding, sure-footed steps.

The vision changed suddenly, and the young Avatar learned just where – more specifically, _who_ – Ming Tei was running to. The woman leapt into a handsome young man's arms, another spirit by the look of it, and he kissed her deeply, passionately. She eagerly returned his embrace, her eyes dancing before they drifted closed. Their lips lingered together for a long moment. Aang could almost feel them breathing, could hear their hearts beating, as one. He could tell without an explanation just how much they were in love. It brought a pain to his chest that he couldn't quite identify.

A voice, soft and distant, filled with pain, called in the back of his mind from the vision. _Rin… Rin Lee…_

Again, the illusion shifted, the soft, safe browns of the forest melting into the warm darkness inside Koh's tree. It was far different from how Aang remembered it, barren, lifeless, and rotting. Now, the evidence of living things was everywhere, in everything. Gigantic mushrooms bigger than his head, damp moss with a sweet smell to it, even flowers, sprouted from every free bit of bark. A third spirit, standing at a hole in the tree's trunk, was watching the couple below in disgust, bitter jealousy screwed onto his face. The dark eyes on his impish face gleamed with lust. The Avatar gulped.

Suddenly, his vision filled with red, and a mournful scream pierced his mind. The vision seemed to waver now, like Ming Tei was having trouble projecting it into his mind. Why would that be…

And then, with the next scene, he understood. Ming Tei's lovely face was twisted in agony, her pale eyes loosing waterfalls of crystalline tears, as she stared into the face of her beloved, a face on a body it did not belong to. _Rin Lee…_ The vision wavered again, and the next scenes were hard to understand at first. A figure writhed in the dust, Ming Tei's tear-stained face watching it numbly. A creature rose from the ground, long and ugly, with hundreds of legs. Ming Tei's screams broke through the roar of a cursed monster, suddenly cut short. And then everything dimmed until the Avatar was back where he'd started, sitting on Hei Bai's back with Toph held tighter than necessary against his chest – the last part of that vision had scared him more than he realized – and Ming Tei's cool hand pressed onto his forehead. Now that he was conscious again, Aang noticed how much it was trembling. Toph squeezed his hand sharply, protesting to his suffocating grip, and he relaxed his arms.

"I understand now…" he breathed, still in shock. Ming Tei pulled her hand away and lowered her blank face, shaking with sobs she couldn't unleash, no matter how much she wanted to or how hard she tried. "You loved that spirit… Rin Lee. And he loved you. But Koh… Koh loved you, too, didn't he? And then he…" The Avatar choked, remembering the morbid look of Rin Lee's face on Koh's body. "…Somehow he thought that would make you love him…" The spirit before him trembled more visibly now, overcome with sorrow she that nothing could cure. "I never realized that Koh used to be just a regular spirit. And then you cursed him so that no one could ever love him because he was so hideous… and it backfired." Ming Tei nodded shakily, her hair hiding the emptiness on her face. "He steals faces now just so he can spite you. It's his revenge." Aang's voice hardened. "I have to stop him. Show me how to stop him."

Still a bit unsteady, Ming Tei placed her hand a bit more softly on Aang's tattoo. He was in Koh's tree once more, after the curse apparently. All evidence of life was gone, replaced by a rotting skeleton of wood. Koh, curled up in the deepest shadows he could find, hissed murderously to himself. Suddenly, he fell silent, perking up like he heard a noise. After a while, Aang heard it too. Voices.

Five spirits, all mischievous looking beings, were approaching the tree. Koh had had friends, perhaps? The cursed spirit hissed loudly from the shadows. Perhaps not…

The five spirits entered the darkness, looking around knowingly for Koh. Emotions, smug, amused, played strongly on their faces. Unable to resist, the Face Stealer lunged, and all the spirit's faces morphed into shock and fear. But Koh paused before he could strike. He seemed torn, unsure which face to steal first. His enormous head swung back and forth, the expression on his pale face pained. The struggle was too much. He growled with the pain. A shape flew off his body, and Aang realized with shock that it was a face, escaping Koh's grasp. The vision switched for a fraction of a second, and a spirit whose face was blank grew a nose and a mouth and eyes again.

Finally, the five spirits gathered their senses and fled, and Koh collapsed, weakened.

Aang snapped out of the vision on his own, so excited was he by the discovery. "Too many faces… We need spirits, and lots of them!" Ming Tei, as if she could see him, just sat there, waiting. Aang stared back at her, puzzled. "Will you help me?" Ming Tei didn't respond. Her hand still rested on his head, and suddenly, her index finger tapped his arrow tattoo. Then she poked him in the ribs. Then higher up, over his heart. "Me?" She nodded.

"But I can't do it alone!" the Avatar protested. "I may have killed" – wince – "Ozai alone, but Koh is a spirit! I can't… um, _destroy_ him on my own! I-" Suddenly, he froze. Ming Tei's blank face seemed to watch him expectantly, as if she could see the gears clicking in Aang's dark eyes. "I… I know what a have to do."

Hei Bai stayed behind, curled up like an abandoned puppy with Toph sitting, her arms crossed over her chest. They were both pouting about being left behind on the ground with Ming Tei and her monstrous pet, but Aang couldn't do anything about that. He'd sounded the call, and now he had to wait by himself in the top of a tall tree, watching for the first who would answer him.

!~~!*!~~!

Figures began to appear out of the distance, glowing faintly through the mist. He recognized them all from the tunnel on Ember Island. The Avatars, his past lives. Every single one of them.

The glowing figures seemed to multiply, becoming a large crowd, then a hoard, no, a swarm. All nationalities, some so ancient Aang didn't even recognize them, moved as one organism, one living, breathing entity, yet still separate and unique. People of all kinds, ancient, young, middle aged; men, women, several dozen teenagers, and even some children his age. The youngest he could see was only about ten, a waterbender with bright eyes of silk blue. Aang's heart wrenched at the pure color, so like Katara's, but he couldn't explain the sensation of loss that hit him. Shaking it away, he leaped from his perch, where Toph was fidgeting on the ground at the noise of so many approaching spirits.

Soon, the swarm was upon them. The Avatars crowded around them, answering the call of their brother, or themselves. Aang didn't even need to speak. They knew him. They _were_ him. His every thought was theirs as well, and theirs were his.

Suddenly, Roku stepped out of the group, smiling down at him. "You've grown," he praised, his face serious, but his eyes warm like his element. "Now you are truly one of us." The youngest waterbender girl stepped out of the crowd and stood beside Aang, taking his hand and squeezing it, her smile dazzling. A teenage earthbender clapped him solidly on the back. Several cheered, but the more reserved just nodded their heads, smiling. Another waterbender, a grown man in a heavy fur jacket, stepped forward and grasped Aang's forearm in the Watertribe greeting.

"I'm Avatar Kuruk," he introduced himself, his face solemn. "Koh stole the face of my beloved, my fiancé Ummi. If we can really defeat Koh today, it will be thanks to you. But we will help you stop Koh, whatever it costs us."

Aang returned his greeting firmly, nodding. "I'm thankful for your support, but it won't cost you anything," he answered. "Any of you. This _will_ work. Whatever is lost today, or was ever lost, will be returned. Koh will be stopped."

Roku nodded, approval in his small smile. "Then go on, Avatar Aang."

"Just a minute." Hurrying through the crowd that had separated him from his friends, Aang found Toph standing by Hei Bai, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. Aang smiled to himself at that, but his mouth immediately shifted into a solemn line. He touched her shoulder to stop her fidgeting. "I'm going to get your face back, Toph," he said quietly. "I promise." Toph nodded and gave him a quick hug. The Avatar returned her hug awkwardly, giving her an extra squeeze, which she playfully returned, nearly breaking bones. Then he let her go. For this to work, he had to go in alone. Koh knew his own weakness, and if he saw the swarm of Avatars outside his tree, he'd never show his faces again.

Leaving the crowd, Aang leapt across the broken rock columns leading to Koh's tree. Twisted arms on the crumbling, wooden skeleton stretched outward into the amber sky, seemingly reaching to steal the sun from the heavens, the face of the sky from its massive body. Aang took a deep breath, then steeled his face.

Once he was at the mouth of the tree, leading into eternal darkness, Aang halted. "Koh!" he shouted, listening with grim satisfaction as it echoed endlessly through the Face Stealer's great tree. Any minute now…

"_Avatar Aang…"_ the throbbing voice replied casually, though its master remained invisible, slinking just inside the shadows. "_I congratulate you on your victory. But it seems the trouble of killing is too much for you to bear. You've come to me, that I may free you from the guilt you feel… Is that correct?"_

Aang's face almost slipped, but he took a deep breath just in time. Clever… But the Avatar was determined not to lose.

"I've come to take something back," he answered. "My friend's face."

Suddenly, Koh shot out of the shadows, Toph's face at the head. She wore a maniacal grin, an unnatural glint of awareness in her pale eyes. Like she could actually see him…

"_This is what you want, yes?" _Koh questioned, Toph's mouth moving in time with his words. _"And how do you plan to-"_

He never finished. A silent command flew through hundreds of minds in a single second, and before Koh/Toph could even blink, he was surrounded on all sides by Avatars – furious Avatars.

Faces, hundreds of faces, twisted with rage and sorrow, filled Koh's vision. For centuries he'd been stealing faces, and now, the sight of so many all in one place filled his blackened heart with clawing hunger, burning lust. Licking his lips, he lunged for the youngest Avatar he could see in the front of the swarm, a teenage firebender boy whose tawny eyes burning with disgust. He was mere feet away when five more Avatars, three waterbenders, an airbender, and another firebender, moved in front of him. Another figure joined them, and Koh froze.  
Ming Tei. And he understood.

The hunger in his soul grew, pulling him towards the faces in his immediate field of vision. But there were others, more faces around him which activated an equally strong tug. Koh spun around, snarling venomously at the growing pain wrenching his serpentine body around. It strengthened, sharper, pulling with greater force than ever. A vicious roar broke from the Face Stealer's throat, ringing through the trees for all the Spirit World to hear. The pain tore through him, pulling him apart, tugging, tearing, ripping.

Suddenly, a face shot out of his mouth. Then another. And another. Aang let his satisfaction show, adding to the pain. Ming Tei joined him, but the satisfaction in her tearing eyes was sadder than the relief in his. The Avatar did a double take. Eyes… Tears…

Ming Tei raised her hands, her soft lips moving in a silent chant. Koh writhed, his body shifting painfully. In an explosion of faces and smoke, the spirit vanished. Ming Tei dropped her arms, her head drooping in exhaustion.

"Is… is he dead?" Aang asked quietly. The crowd of Avatars moved closer, all wondering the same thing.

"No," Ming Ta whispered. "You cannot kill a spirit. But I reversed the curse and gave him a new one." A smile without joy twisted her lips as the smoke cleared and Koh's biped form came into view, hunched and trembling with the pain of transformation. "He no longer has the ability to steal faces, or even harm anyone without just cause. He's helpless." Her last words came out in a bitter hiss. "And he hates it."

"Ummi!"

Aang spun around, watching as avatar Kuruk and a lovely young Watertribe woman embraced. They shared a tender kiss, and Aang smiled a little.

Suddenly, something slammed into Aang from behind, nearly knocking him on his face. But an iron pair of arms around his waist kept him steady, crushing him into a fierce hug at the same time. The Avatar felt the back of his shirt wet with tears.

"T-T-Twinkletoes…" the earthbender choked. Aang almost jumped. Toph was… crying? But there was nothing to be afraid of anymore! She was safe now. _Toph is safe now…_

Aang twisted in Toph's arms, facing her. She squeezed him tighter, ducking her head into his shirt, crying harder. "Toph… why-"

The earthbender gave him a savage punch in the arm, then immediately returned her grip to his waist. "Shut up, Twinkletoes," she hissed, trying to hide her tears under an intimidating tone – and failing miserably. "You're ruining the moment."

Hesitant at first, Aang took Toph's face in his hands and lifted it up. The earthbender resisted, tucking her chin into her chest, not wanting to show her tears.

"I just want to see…" Aang gulped, his voice cracking. "I just want to see… that your face is okay." He tried to lift her head again, and this time, she let him. He couldn't see her face though, behind the raven-wing bangs glued to her cheeks and forehead by her tears. The Avatar tucked the blind girl's hair behind her ears, finally getting a good look.

Her pale eyes sparkled with tears, rimmed with red and distant, but still beautiful. Her lips trembled, her button nose was runny, her cheeks were flushed, her entire face was screwed up, trying to contain her sobs… and Aang had never been more relieved to see it. He now had no problem returning her hug, although the strength in his limbs had completely failed him, so he couldn't squeeze her as tight as she did to him. It hurt, but it was still the greatest feeling Aang had had since his battle with Ozai. Everything melted away except for the relief, the joy. _Toph is safe now…_

!~~!*!~~!

Toph couldn't enjoy the sunlight like the Avatar beside her as they emerged from the tunnel on Ember Island, but she didn't care. Her right hand had been firmly clasped with Aang's ever since her face had been returned to her, still shaken by the fear and relief from her adventure in the Spirit World. A noisy sigh escaped her lips now, as she could finally see, feel the sand beneath her feet and the soft tremors coming from Aang's silent footsteps. She halted.

"A… Aang?"

Aang stopped. "Yeah, Toph?" He turned toward her, and Toph leaned up before he could recognize what she was doing. Her lips met the Avatar's soft left cheek in a quick kiss, and then she pulled away.

"For thanks," she whispered, her voice barely audible, her cheeks burning red. "For… saving me."

"It's… it's no problem, Toph," Aang stammered, blushing just as brightly.

Toph cleared her throat, letting her bangs drop in front of her face to hide her blush. The Avatar immediately tucked her hair back behind her ears, startling her.

"I, um… I just haven't seen your face on your body in a long time…" Aang stammered. "If it's okay with you… I don't want you to hide it again yet. If that's okay…"

"It's fine…" She cleared her throat again, a little louder this time. "And now we have to get back to the others. I hope you've changed your mind about the whole Ozai issue, because if not, I might just have to-"

"I did it," Aang said curtly, uncomfortable with any talk about the fallen Firelord. "He's… he's down for good."

There was a long pause.

"_WHAT?!?!?!"_

A solid fist connected with Aang's arm, pulling a sharp cry of pain out of him.

"What was that fo-"

Toph punched him again.

"I _MISSED_ SOZIN'S COMET?!?!?!?!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry you guys!! This would have been up on time if 1) I hadn't been dragged to the theater as soon as I woke up and stayed there for the rest of the day (got to see Twilight though, so I can't complain! XD It was an awesome movie, and I have to say I think it was better than the book, IMO. Left out all the unnecessary gushing and ogling... XD) And 2) If my internat signal hadn't died on me completely!!! D: So yeah, enough excuses. Please forgive me? Here's the epilogue! ENJOY AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!!! :)**

Sozin's Comet My Way

Epilogue

_We've gone through so much: seen so many new places and things, met so many people, learned things we never could have imagined, and hurt like we never thought we could hurt. And we've all changed so much, too, so much in fact, that we can barely recognize ourselves. It's been hard and long, and at times, more than exhausting, but I know I speak for all of us when I say that I wouldn't change a single thing. Out of our every victory, and our every failure, we've grown stronger, and we've become better, wiser people._

_Even so, even after the fall of the Firelord, we had not yet achieved our final victory. The world was still divided, the nations, anxious. Our hardest, longest fight was still to come. This time, though, we had no idea what to expect: no maps to help us find our way, no masters to teach us the skills we would need, and no certain enemy._

_After Iroh and Ursa's return to the Fire Nation, things got a little smoother. The people were overjoyed to hear that Fire Lady Ursa still lived. It's clear how much they loved her. Many still loved and were loyal to Iroh, as well, and some even believed he'd come to take the throne. But instead, the general introduced the people to their new Firelord: Zuko. With a few weeks of searching, we were able to locate Shyu, and he crowned Zuko Firelord in a simple ceremony. It wasn't time to celebrate yet. Mai, Ty Lee, and all remaining prisoners of war were released and sent to the Earth Kingdom to help rebuild. Mai, however, decided to stay in the Fire Nation, her experience in prison and her first real taste of friendship with Ty Lee helping her to see what sacrifice really means. She's still as bland as ever, but she's made some significant improvements, and we are all grateful for her continuing role as governor of the Fire Nation Colonies._

_After a few days of recovery, the White Lotus Society split up, each returning to his own land to clear out the Fire Nation soldiers and promote the "new" Fire Nation with its new leader. Jeong Jeong became an admiral once again, and returned to the Fire Nation with General Iroh to help maintain peace. Pakku, with his waterbenders, went back to the Northern Water Tribe, hoping to calm the hatred against the Fire Nation that had grown there, and to assure the people that the new Firelord would redeem his nation and become their ally. Bumi, Pian Dao, Haru, Tyro, the Mechanist, and Teo, after driving the last of the Fire Nation troops from their cities and villages, began leading their combined soldiers on a march towards Ba Sing Se, ready to take the city by force should the Fire Nation, or even Long Feng and the Dai Li, decided to hold on to it. Ty Lee met up with the Kyoshi warriors, and they, led by Suki and joining Jun, started a search for King Kuei and Bosco, planning to follow the troops to Ba Sing Se when the Earth King was found…_

!~~!*!~~!

"I guess this is goodbye, then…" Suki's eyes examined the dirt at her feet, squinting to keep from crying. She had to be brave for her warriors. Who knew how long it would be until they found King Kuei, or even if he was still alive, and if she broke down now they would never last. She had to keep it together, no matter how long…

"I wish I could come with you," Sokka admitted for the hundredth time in an hour. "You might need me. I mean, I'm a great detective, and it'll be dangerous, and you might get hurt…"

"I'll be fine!" Suki insisted, forcing a smile. "I'm more worried about you! It's dangerous where you're going. Who knows, rabid penguins could stampede!"

Instead of laughing, Sokka grimaced, his stormy blue eyes mirroring the dark clouds above their heads. "I don't see why they need me at the South Pole of all places. They never needed me before. As far as I'm concerned, you need me a lot more right now then anyone else and-"

Suki wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, leaning her head against his chest, cutting him off. "Your village needs you. You've learned so much that can help them, and even though you might not think the same, they've always really needed you. I'll be okay. Besides, Zuko needs your help too. The Water tribes would never trust the new Firelord without you vouching for him."

Sokka returned her embrace, stroking her hair. "Fine, you win… But I promise, as soon as I can leave, I'm going to Ba Sing Se." He rested his lips at the base of her ear and whispered intensely, "And you'd better be there waiting for me. Not a scratch."

Smiling, Suki pulled away to look her boyfriend in the eye, but a dark object dangled in front of her face, blocking her view. Focusing, Suki saw the distinct shape of a carved wooden eel curled into a heart shape around an abalone shell blossom, hanging from a silken silver ribbon. She gasped as Sokka laid the pendant in her hand, feeling the cool, strangely weighted object in her palm. The tears that had threatened to come earlier were now slipping unhindered down her cheeks, her lips quivering in a smile. Suki looked up, finding Sokka's eyes drilling into hers.

"This is my promise. I promise I'll come for you," he said quietly, a shy smile on his face. "Promise you'll wait for me?"

Suki took one glance down at the betrothal pendant, running her fingers over the detailed craftsmanship. Her tears ran warm and soothing down her cheeks, tears of joy. But her smile faltered for a second as a thought hit her.

"But… Sokka," she began, finishing in a rush when she saw the immediate wounded look in her boyfriend's eyes, "we're so young. Maybe… maybe this is a little early…"

Sokka took her hands, his apprehension melting into understanding. "Suki, we won't see each other for several months, that's certain. But depending on how things go at the South Pole and with finding the Earth King – and I hope this won't happen, but – it could be a few years before we see each other again. And I'll be 16, marrying age, in a few months as it is. I think that by the time I get to Ba Sing Se, we'll be old enough, _mature_ enough, for this. At least I know I'll be. I'll make sure-"

Before he could say another word, he was tackled by a sobbing Kyoshi Warrior, wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. They both crashed to the ground, but neither seemed to notice in their ecstasy.

"Yes!!" Suki squealed from her position atop Sokka, her arms tight around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!! I will! I do! Yes!" She planted a kiss on her surprised boyfriend's lips as the autumn rain began to pour down, soaking them both in crisp, cool, heavenly waters. Sokka, just as excited as she, rolled over, putting himself on top of her and leaning in close.

"Really? You do?" he asked, beaming. Suki kissed him again, this time on the cheek, having calmed down a little.

"Of course I do, Sokka!" she reassured him, her glorious smile rivaling his. "I love you! I couldn't love anyone else like I love you. And when we're both ready for what marriage means, I want to spend my life with you. So I say yes!"

Sokka leaned in closer. "Then I'll work fast at the South Pole, and I'll come for you as soon as I can. And then we can begin our life together. I promise," he finished, sealing the distance between them with a kiss. Suki returned her fiancé's embrace, her joyous tears mixing with the gentle autumn shower.

!~~!*!~~!

_We never did receive word from Toph's parents concerning the letter she sent, so Toph decided to pay them a surprise visit. She had to apologize in person, and hope that somehow, after all that she'd done, her parents would have changed their minds and seen the person she really was. She also needed their permission, as Aang was planning to travel the world and help rebuild, and she wanted more than anything to help him…_

"You don't have to be nervous," Aang reassured her, squeezing the hand wrapped securely in his a little tighter. "I'm sure they'll be proud of you. You're a hero of war!"

"Would have been if I'd been ON TIME for the war!" Toph argued, punching the airbender playfully on the arm – though it still made him cry out in pain. Her smile faded just as soon as it had appeared, though, as she stood before the gates of the Bei Fong family's vast estate. The earthbender sucked in a long breath, then let it out in a loud sigh. Her feet refused to move her forward.

What would her parents think? Would they be disgusted? Relieved? Toph snorted. Oh yeah, so relieved they would never let her leave the house again! And that, in the end, was what really scared her. Was she sacrificing her freedom forever to do this?

"Come on," Aang urged gently, pulling her slowly forward. Toph hesitated a little, but the Avatar took her other hand as well and led her forward, into the shadow of the gate that she could only sense through the slightly cooling temperature.

"Are you sure about this?" Toph asked even as the airbender knocked loudly on the gate. "They might never let me leave!"

Aang flashed her a smile, but it was lost on the girl. It was so much easier to smile now that his friend was safe again. "No worries! If that happens, Appa and I will just sneak you out again."

Toph snorted again. "Yeah, if you can get past the tanks they'll have posted outside my window-!"

The gate swung wide open, and Toph barely had time to recognize the vibration of running footsteps before her mother had her in her arms, squeezing the breath out of her. Warm tears wet Toph's shirt, and her own tears flowed as well. Another pair of arms, her father's, strong and safe, wrapped around her. They were both crying her name, even though she was right there. Somewhere along the line Toph noticed that Aang's hand no longer held hers.

"Oh Toph!" Poppy Bei Fong gasped again, her shoulders quaking uncontrollably as she sobbed with relief. "My darling! My darling Toph!"

"I'm okay, mom," Toph managed through her own tears. Oh how she'd missed them! "I really am."

Her mother pulled away, and Toph didn't have to see to sense Lady Bei Fong's eyes boring into her. "How could you do that, Toph!" she cried, still too happy to see her daughter safe to be angry. "We were so worried! You could have been killed!"

Toph forced a smile. "Mom, I'm okay," she laughed, but it was a strained sound. "Really! I just wanted to…" Her smile faded. "I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I had to run away, but… I _had_ to! You would never let me do anything on my own, and with the Avatar, I got to do so much! I learned how to metalbend and sandbend, and I met so many new people and made so many friends and- and- and I kicked some serious Fire Nation butt! Without me teaching the Avatar earthbending, the Firelord would still be alive, and we'd be living in the biggest freakin' Fire Nation colony in history! Or we'd all be burned to a crisp! You can't possibly call me helpless now. There's no way!"

Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong stared at their daughter, their mouths hanging open in shock. Finally Lao Bei Fong looked over at Aang, still clearly shaken.

"Is all of that true?" he asked quietly, and Toph listened intently to his pounding heart, trying to discern his reaction.

Aang nodded, though Toph couldn't see. "Yes, it is, Sir. All of it, and more."

Toph hid a smile as her father's heart skipped a beat. "How is that possible…"

"Your daughter may be blind, Sir, but she's far from helpless. She's saved my life and the lives of my friends more times than I can count. I'd trust her with anything, and…" Toph's brow furrowed as the Avatar's heartbeat quickened unexpectedly. "She's also my best friend in the whole world."

The blind earthbender ducked her head to hide the blush and smile, giving Aang an affectionate punch in the arm, to her parent's shock.

"Anyway," Toph finally spoke up, "me and Aang came here for another reason, too. His job isn't done yet, as the Avatar and all, and that means that neither is mine. As long as he's working, he'll need me, and I intend to be there for him. So I just wanted to say that I still can't come home, at least not yet. I didn't want you guys to worry too much…"

"But we'll always worry, Toph!" her mother insisted. "We can't _not_ worry! Who knows what could happen to you out there, without us to protect you…" Toph shivered, but hid the dark expression that reminders of her Spirit World encounter always brought on. She couldn't show fear now. This was her big chance.

"Mom… if you could just see him fight…" Toph's voice quivered a little in her desperation, "…you would never doubt my safety again. He's amazing. I mean, I've never _seen_ him fight, but I can feel him. I trained him! He's got the guts, the heart, the brains, everything! He's the freaking Avatar, and an awesome one! If I ever needed protection – and that's a _big_ if – I could count on him." The earthbender could feel her comrade's heart speed up the slightest bit, and a smug grin stole her expression.

Lao looked from Toph to Aang and then back again. "I don't… I'm not… I…"

"Please, Dad."

Poppy looked up at her husband, waiting silently, wondering.

"Please…"

Mr. Bei Fong's searching gaze finally rested on his daughter, her blind eyes intelligent and wise, staring through him. She looked so fragile, and yet acted so strong, so brave. But maybe it wasn't an act after all? Maybe it wasn't just stubborn rebellion against authority, but a genuine, unconquerable fighting spirit that was dying to be recognized? It felt utterly alien to look at his daughter this way, but now that he tried, Mr. Bei Fong was shocked at the powerful young woman he saw. Could he really trust her to be safe? Lao set his gaze on Aang, so young himself, and yet just as impressive in this new light. Could he be trusted to keep Toph safe? He _was_ the Avatar…

Hesitating, Mr. Bei Fong gently laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Toph looked up at him, not really seeing, and still so insightful – and hopeful.

"I… I love you, Toph," he began, wondering all the while if he was doing the right thing, "and you are a far better and stronger person than I ever gave you credit for. I can see that now. I'm sorry I doubted you so, but I just worry. Please don't begrudge me for being a father."

Toph smiled a little. "Of course I don't, Dad."

"Then all that remains to be seen is whether or not your mother will begrudge me for letting you go," Lao concluded, his words coming slowly, glancing every now and then at his wife, who still sat on her knees in front of her daughter.

Poppy and Toph's mouths dropped simultaneously, but only Toph broke out in a smile and leaped into her father's unsuspecting arms, clutching him in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you so much!!"

"Darling, are you sure?" Poppy gasped, stunned. "But what if-"

"We can't keep her from the world forever," Lao said quietly. "We've done so long enough, and look how much better she was when free? I can't take that away from her, now that I see it. Would you?"

Poppy looked down, beaten. "No…" She took her daughter's hand. "Just please, _please_ promise me that you'll be careful, Toph. Please."

Toph left her father's embrace and entered her mother's. "I promise, Mom. Thank you…"

!~~!*!~~!

_Me and Zuko, you ask? We still had a lot of work to do ourselves in the Fire Nation, starting with the restoration of villages like the one I helped as the Painted Lady, towns that had been oppressed by the very soldiers that were supposed to protect them, and who now cried out for change. This gave the people of the Fire Nation a chance to fully understand their new leader, who, they realized, wasn't so different from them, and who cared about them like friends and family. I think it was an especially helpful experience for Zuko, not only based on what it would help in his career, but also personally. I can see that he thrives off of helping others, even if it means putting himself in danger or through hardship. It's one of the things we have in common, I would like to believe, among so many other things I've discovered during my time with him. He's like a whole different person now, but I can see that he's still the same boy who tied me to a tree, so long ago it seems now, and so unreal. He trust me, protects me, provides for me, loves me, and yet he doesn't smother me like you would expect. He gives me space when I need it, yet when I come to him, he's there. I really don't know how to explain it perfectly, though sometimes I wish I could fully understand just where the love between us came from. It was so gradual, how could I possibly know?! And it keeps on growing everyday. We're closer everyday, I can feel it. I honestly don't think it could get any better…_

!~~!*!~~!

The halls of the Fire Nation royal palace seemed friendlier than they were a year ago, when last Katara had seen them. _Iroh's been busy, I guess…_ Katara smiled to herself, the oceanic glimmer in her eyes brighter from the light of the afternoon sun. Walls of the palace had been knocked out where possible to create large open windows, lighting the corridor with warm golden rays. The blue sky could finally be seen, even in the depths of the palace, through the newly installed skylights above their heads, chasing away the smoky shadows that had once smothered every room in inky blackness. It created a peaceful harmony of blue and red that tugged at the corners of Katara's mind, like it was trying to tell her something…

The master waterbender laughed aloud suddenly, vaguely noticing the sound didn't echo eerily off the walls like it had a year ago. Blue and red! Their colors! Blue, signifying the ocean and the moon, and the waterbender's own element; their pure gift of healing, and yet, if provoked, their icy fury. Red, symbol of the sun and the firebenders; their ancestors, the dragons; their burning fury and wild energy in battle, but also their warm, passionate love. Opposites in elements and colors and attitudes, and yet the same capacity for good and evil. Katara looked up, admiring the large square skylight above her head as she crossed a chamber leading to the Firelord's room, framed in gold dragons and wreaths of bright red agate firelilies, complimenting the sapphire sky. They went hand in hand, like perfect pieces in a puzzle.

A strangely sad shiver ran down Katara's spine, and she hurried out of the room, down the adjacent hall. She needed to see Zuko before his official coronation, to give him a private goodbye. After today, he would officially be the new Firelord, and her duties would be done. He would be busy with his new duties. She would be in his way. No point in being a burden…

And so Katara would leave, return home after nearly two full years away from the South Pole. She would see her Gran-Gran again, she would go back to her chores, she would live like none of this had ever happened.

Just outside Zuko's room, Katara paused, her heart wrenching. She pressed herself against the wall beside the doorway, staring at the ceiling, crystal tears threatening to flow. How could she do that? Who was she fooling?! It was impossible to forget all of this, all her friends, and him… But would she ever see them again? Would she ever see _him_ again?

Katara bowed her head, letting a solitary tear fall before wiping it away, preparing herself to face the Firelord. How she would miss him…

!~~!*!~~!

The nerves of becoming the new Firelord wasn't the reason Zuko rocked on his feet in his room, standing by the wardrobe, trying to get dressed and prepare himself for the biggest event of his life thus far at the same time. And by "biggest event of his life thus far," he didn't mean his coronation, in less than a half hour. No, that seemed easy compared to what he was going to do.

He'd never had a way with words. What if he stuttered? Zuko groaned. Oh, he would definitely stutter. And then his eyes would probably go all shifty and he'd rub the back of his neck like an idiot, and then he'd stutter some more, all the while turning darker and darker shades of red. But what could he do? It would happen, it was inevitable. Even after a whole year as her ally, as her lover, he still couldn't talk to her on occasion. Like when the moon had been full, and they'd been sitting on the dock of an island village, alone, watching the moonlight dance on the waves; her eyes had twinkled like diamonds then, and her skin was so smooth and glowing, and her smile so perfect. Yes, he'd stuttered then, attempting to describe just how beautiful she was to him, and ending up making her believe she was a multicolored penguin seal. The soon-to-be Firelord went bright red just remembering it.

Shaking his head, Zuko drove the unpleasant memories from his mind. He had to be casual. At ease. Natural.

_Just tell her how you really feel, Zuko._

He was dead meat.

With a groan, the firebender reached for his robe, the first layer in his cumbersome coronation attire, and groaned again as pain lighted up his right arm and through his chest, following the path the lightning had taken through his body a year ago in reverse. The heavy robe dropped to the floor as he steadied himself, clutching his side. The bandage wrapping had been gone for several months, but the pain had never ceased, or even eased. He'd probably have to endure it for the rest of his life.

"Oh, Zuko! Are you okay?"

The gentle hands of a healer slid over his shoulder and arm, clutching his shirt to help keep him upright through the pain. The spasm eased after a few moments, and Zuko slowly stood up straight, looking bravely into the deep cerulean eyes of his waterbender.

"Yes… I'm fine now."

Katara looked more sad then usual whenever he had a painful attack of spasms. She blamed herself of course, for what he had to go through, and every time Zuko felt the echoes of his heroic deed, she would ask him the same question. He saw it coming now.

"You were worth it," he answered firmly before the question could escape Katara's parted lips. "I don't care if I have to feel this pain for the rest of my life. I won't ever regret saving yours."

Looking down, Katara nodded slowly. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"You can't become Firelord yet," she blurted, catching him off guard. "Come on. We'll take Appa. I've already asked Aang, and he doesn't mind. I still have to heal you, remember? A little side trip to the North Pole won't take too long, after all, and it'll be worth it! You can become Firelord when you get back-"

"I don't want you to heal me," Zuko interrupted. Katara's mouth paused in an open position, and she stared at him blankly, abashed. The Firelord quickly rephrased that. "I mean, I'm _better off_ if you don't heal me." The Water Tribe princess seemed no less confused, so he continued. "This scar-" he brushed his hand over the scar on his face, and his fingers shook slightly when they ran over the disfigured flesh "- will serve as a reminder, a reminder of what power and pride can do to a person, and to the people around him. If I remember what my father became capable of, and what he did to me, I'll never be able to lose myself in the trap that he did. I won't become like him." Katara tried to speak, but Zuko's first finger against her lips silenced her. "And these scars," he continued, motioning to the one over his heart, painfully visible on his bare chest, and the smaller scar on the palm of his right hand, "I gladly bear. I'll never forsake you, not with these scars to remind me of what you are to me."

And then his tongue tripped.

"I mean, not that I need to be reminded, of course! I could never forget what you mean to me, I mean, because I love you more than anything and I would never let you down in a million years! I'm just saying, um… what I meant was that I want _others_ to see how much I love you. I-" And then he noticed the waterbender's tears, and all thought of embarrassment vanished. "K-Katara, what's wrong?"

Katara didn't look at him, sniffling through her tears. "I… I just wanted to spend more t-time with you… before I… b-before I leave!"

"Leave… Where are you going??" Zuko's hand automatically went to the silver box in his pants pocket, grasping it in a white-knuckled fist, anxiety squeezing his throat shut. Why would she leave? Was someone sick? Dying? Was she… Could she not be interested in him anymore? The thought made his heart twist into knots.

"I'm going home!" Katara sputtered, crying harder, "Because you'll be Firelord and I won't be any help to you anymore! I'd just be in the way, and the last thing I want is to burden you more…" Her right hand rested on his heart, on the scarred flesh that burned a whole in her own heart every time she saw it. "You wouldn't be a good leader if you were distracted by me…"

Zuko snatched her hand with his free one and pressed it to his lips. "If that's the only reason you're leaving, then I won't let you go," he said boldly, holding her wrist as gently as he could, caressing the smooth skin with his thumb. With his other hand he pulled the silver box out of his pants pocket, pressing it into the waterbender's free hand. "I want you to stay," he added, "not as an outsider or a burden – you could never be a burden – but as part of the family… of _my_ family." The words came so much easier now, with his heart pounding hard where her cool hand had been, with the fear and anger at the thought of losing her because of her own trifle worries swirling thick in his head. Madness it was, for her to leave because she was afraid she'd be in the way. He needed her far more than she obviously realized. Oh how he needed her…

Katara gaze was transfixed on the box in her left hand, and she'd made no move to open it, so Zuko did it for her. The waterbender gasped as the lid lifted away, and a pendant of blue abalone shell on a gold ribbon met her eyes. The pendant was carved into the yin/yang symbol, with a koi fish melting into waves as the yin, and a fiery koi fish as the yang.

"We had our first real battle in the Spirit Oasis whith the koi fish," Zuko explained, as Katara stared slack-jawed at the betrothal necklace she now held in her hands. "And we've always thought of ourselves as opposites, since our elements are opposite, but we balance each other out, like the koi fish, the yin and yang, and our elements, do. And I asked your father for his blessing beforehand, and he's agreed and, um… So… that's why… um, Katara? Are you oka-"

The waterbender, forgetting for a moment her mature, level-headed nature, leapt into the firebender's arms and kissed him on the lips, gently, but with all the joy that was surging blindly through her whole body. After a second of stunned limpness, the Firelord returned her embrace, enveloping her in his arms, pressing her against him as tight as he could without hurting her. Whatever was to come when he took the crown of the Fire Nation didn't matter at the moment. All his worries – all _their_ worries – melted away, forgotten, if only for a moment.

!~~!*!~~!

"By the law of the Fire Nation!" Head Fire Priest Shyu's voice rang out over the courtyard as he set the flame shaped gold crown on Zuko's head. The new Firelord rose amidst the thundering applause of soldiers from every nation, of people wearing every color, with every color skin; his friends, his kin. "All hail Firelord Zuko!!!"

The applause became deafening as the crowd cheered at the top of their lungs, stomping their feet, clapping their hands until they could no longer feel them. Definitely the loudest coronation ceremony in Fire Nation history. But it didn't bother Zuko in the least. It was good to hear the ring of voices, most of which were familiar to him now. There were Tyro's troops, with Bumi, Haru, the Mechanist, and Teo. There were Hakoda, Kanna, Pakku, and all the Water Tribe warriors. The Kyoshi warriors, with Mai, Ty Lee, King Kuei, and Bosco, newly found, were standing near them. And then, of course, there was his mother, Ursa, sobbing with joy, and joyous Uncle Iroh, who was already planning the after party at his new teashop just a few blocks away. Jun – looking bored as ever and only there because Iroh was paying her a hefty sum - and her shirshu stood next to him, with a large space left clear around them for fear of the tracking creature's immobilizing tongue. And then there were a few wrestlers he knew to be Toph's friends, Fire Nation soldiers loyal to him, countless common citizens that he and Katara had befriended on their journeys… So many who were cheering for him, ready and willing to serve, follow, trust, and obey. He wouldn't let them down.

"Thank you," he began simply when the crowd finally fell silent, not just to Shyu, but to all the people assembled before him. "At one point in my life, I never thought I would see this moment, and at another, I didn't even care. But now that I'm here, I am here for you, for all of you." His eyes scanned the people, especially focusing on the red-colored robes and armor. The Firelord smiled. "I am your ally. I am your friend. And I will do everything it takes to bring the Fire Nation out of its bloody past. But I couldn't have done it without the heroes you all, by now, already know."

Gesturing to the side of the platform, where the shadows of the columns hid five teenagers from view, Zuko called them out each in turn. "Avatar Aang, who taught me patience, persistence, and optimism despite any challenge, and who believed in my ability to do good despite everything I'd done to him. Because of the Avatar, you are free of Ozai's tyranny!" Applause broke out once more as the Avatar, quite a bit taller after his growth-spurt began, and dressed in simple terra-cotta monk's robes, joined the Firelord before them.

"Toph Bei Fong, a fearless warrior with a heart big enough to believe in me, first of anyone, and who is almost as wise as my all-knowing Uncle!" Toph, short as ever, strode with confidence onto the stage, raising a clenched fist to the crowd, who cheered all the louder.

"Master waterbender and healer, and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara, who, I am unutterably thrilled to announce, is my fiancé!" Katara immediately made her way around the three in the middle of the platform to stand on Zuko's right, garbed in blue and white silk, her hair braided with glittering pearls, and her betrothal necklace resting on her collarbone. The crowd practically exploded with passionate cheers, the waterbender having earned the love of most of the nation through her gentle love and endless, selfless caring.

"Sokka, brave warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, who was the first to really trust me, and who taught me how to joke!" The Fire Nation citizens present, who didn't catch the sarcasm in Zuko's last statement, applauded. Everybody else promptly groaned aloud. It didn't deter Sokka though, who strutted out onto the stage in the finest blue velvet robes, Suki's arm wrapped in his.

"Suki, whom I apologize deeply to for… um… that thing that I did." Suki gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, which succeeded in ruffling Sokka's peacock feathers, and smiled.

"No worries!" she assured him brightly. "You're completely forgiven."

The six young heroes stood side by side on the platform above the courtyard, the greatest challenge of their lives behind them finally. Peace was on the near east horizon, where smiling friends and family waiting, and where some of them were ready to start families of their own; where they would grow now as people, and not as soldiers; where they could play and laugh and learn, where some could find new love, and where others could grow deeper in theirs; where they could stand hand in hand and never forget, but never go back; where shadows and blood melted away into the glowing eastern sunrise of a golden new century.

!~~!*!~~!

Darkness swallowed the cloaked shape of the former Fire Lady, leaving the lantern's light behind her in the cold stone corridor. There was a draft in the cell, but she didn't notice, so she didn't shiver. There was, however, a shivering, shaking, form in the corner, hidden almost completely in the black web of shadow that nearly engulfed the entire cell. But it wasn't shaking for the cold, no. Ursa could hear through the bars the wretched sobs of her broken daughter, the once-proud Princess Azula, now reduced to a miserable ball of tears and bitterness.

Ursa quietly opened the door of her daughter's cell and stepped inside, cropping to her knees beside the princess. Without hesitation, she took Azula up in her arms and hugged her to her chest, whispering gently.

"Why are you here?" Azula choked between sobs. "The only p-person you *sniff* care about is *sob* Zuko! I'm just a monster…"

"No, no, my darling," Ursa whispered. "You're no monster. I love you, Azula. And I will make you better. I promise."

Exhausted and miserable, Azula let her head drop onto Ursa's shoulder and sobbed in her mother's arms, her tortured cries echoing though the cell until she finally dropped into a dreamless, perfect sleep. Ursa let a sad smile pull the corner's of her lips up as she stroked her daughter's tangled curls, wiping the tear stains away.

"I promise."

!~~!*!~~!

**A HUGE thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I'm sorry this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it served as a worthy replacement for that not-so-great finale. :) My thanks to you all!!**

**I have to make a shout-out to AvatarCujo on deviantArt!! With their help, I was able to overcome my writer's block from Part 4, and this epilogue as well. I credit the entire Spirit World section at the end of Part 4 to them, and also this epilogue! Thanks so much, AvatarCujo! I owe you big time! :)**

**Oh, and one more thing. I know that some of you wanted a longer story, and I have to say I have absolutely no problem with it. I already have some ideas, so if I get enough reviews, I'll see what I can do about a sequal to this. SO REVIEW! Thank you! :)  
**


End file.
